


Influences

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Little plot, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, more plot than I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita catches Tanaka watching an explicit video, only to sit down next to him and watch as well. This is what leads to them getting together, and now their thing is watching explicit videos while experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Well I found myself in the Ennotana tag on tumblr, and I fell over in agony. So that is why I'm going to drop this here; I have this habit of making everything seem incredibly casual, so be as lowkey as possible to get the full effect. I also used [this](http://wuffen.tumblr.com/post/142357384990/i-cant-come-up-with-a-witty-caption-so-uh-dicks) as a reference.

It was another practice for the Karasuno volleyball club. The day was long and everyone was just excited to be in the gym doing something they enjoyed instead of suffering in class.

The only person who wasn't joining in on setting up equipment for practice was Tanaka. He was sitting by the wall, holding his phone with his ear buds in his ears. Tanaka was being unusually quiet which is a first. The only reason Daichi wasn't yelling at him was because he thought Tanaka was watching some educational video for class or something of the sort. 

Now and again, the others would look back and Tanaka would still be sitting against the wall while holding his phone. He had been sitting there since he got there and hadn't moved since. As much as everyone wanted to get Tanaka up since the lack of shouting was unusual, they did leave him alone.

Ennoshita was the first to walk over to him. He was curious why the others wouldn't but he decided he wanted to keep Tanaka company for a few minutes. He stood in front of Tanaka who didn't seem to notice he was there, and he leaned over to see what he was watching, only to be shocked by the video he was watching. His eyes widened and his hands moved from behind his back, resting by his side as he stared at the video that was playing on the screen; sure he was looking upside down, but it didn't matter what view he got of the video, it was still a view.

At first, he bit his tongue. It wasn't his business to ask, but Tanaka finally looked up at him and pulled off an ear bud. He hadn't realized Ennoshita was standing in front of him until the last second when he saw his wide eyed expression.

"Uh..." Ennoshita had a blush on his cheeks. "Is that porn?" He asked quietly and pointed to Tanaka's phone.

"Yeah." Tanaka had a plain look on his face.

Why was he so plain about it? Ennoshita was confused. He thought Tanaka would be scrambling to cover himself up from the act but that's not what was happening. 

"There has to be a reason why you're watching porn out in the open before practice." Ennoshita said, concerned with Tanaka's motive.

Tanaka shrugged but kept his eyes on Ennoshita. He was bored for the entire day, and he was lucky to find something to watch during class. It just turned out to go deeper than it should have been. Tanaka did stumble across porn but he didn't think to start his video searching over and see where he would end up. He just stayed on the porn and has been watching since. Ennoshita was really concerned because anyone would be able to see, yet no one came near Tanaka while setting up for practice.

Ennoshita had even more questions for Tanaka but when he wanted to ask them, his face brightened, the blush spreading across his skin and he had to bite back his questions. Tanaka thought Ennoshita was nervous but didn't mind it until he realized why Ennoshita was blushing.

"Have you never...have you never seen porn before." Tanaka almost laughed while Ennoshita shushed him quickly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Can you stop-"

"You really are a pure angel." Tanaka finally did laugh but he wasn't being loud.

He scooted over a bit and patted the floor so Ennoshita could sit next to him. Tanaka was always this friendly with Ennoshita, after all Tanaka did like him. He thought Ennoshita was kind, just like Sugawara. Ennoshita was hesitant to take the open spot on the floor. What could Tanaka possibly show him?

Ennoshita didn't deny Tanaka when he made the claim that he hadn't watched porn before. Ennoshita didn't see the need for it.

Slowly, he got down on the floor and sat close to Tanaka; their shoulders brushed against each other and their legs touched. Tanaka held up a white ear bud for Ennoshita to take and put in his ear so he could listen; his cheeks still burned red from being flustered but he did put the ear bud in his ear.

Was he supposed to watch with Tanaka? Isn't that just weird? Ennoshita thought it was but Tanaka didn't since he clearly gave Ennoshita room for him to sit and watch.

This would be Ennoshita's first time glancing at a graphic video with absolutely no sensor.

"Most of the time, some videos try to have a plot but it's so stupid that I can't watch." Tanaka said when he unpaused the video.

"Porn with plot?" Ennoshita was amazed.

"If you ever find one, show it to me." Tanaka was begin so casual that it really did confuse Ennoshita.

He was actually watching porn with him. Ennoshita wanted to look away but with Tanaka watching as well, he couldn't take his eyes off the phone screen. In his right ear, he could hear the woman moaning. Loudly. Ennoshita's face remained bright red while he watched a brunette woman having sex with some guy he couldn't see much of.

The woman was flashy, had big breasts, and wide curves. The rest of her clothing was torn off her to expose the rest of her fair skin.

Ennoshita had pulled his lips in and was tempted to take out the ear bud so he wouldn't be able to listen to all the moaning and swearing. He wanted to get up and leave but he didn't leave his spot beside Tanaka. Ennoshita could hear everything about the sexual activity; it's not like he didn't know what goes on when people actually had sex but he wasn't interested in seeing other people have sex.

When he glanced over to see Tanaka's face, he was confused because Tanaka did seem kind of bored by the video. Ennoshita thought porn was supposed to be turn on. Was Tanaka uninterested? More importantly, how is he able to not get hard from something so explicit?

"Are you not turned on?" Ennoshita asked.

"It takes a lot more than just a thirty minute video to get me horny." Tanaka seemed proud to admit that.

Ennoshita was worried.

What Tanaka meant was that he built up tolerance. It really does take more than any video to get him turned on. Was that why he was watching so many?

Ennoshita looked back to the screen again. What should he think about? The girl getting fucked from behind against the wall? Or the guy that was clearly enjoying fondling her breasts? Ennoshita's mind was far away from that. He may be watching the video but his thoughts revolved around something else, and it's just as bad.

Now and again he would glance at Tanaka to see if he was blushing or not. Ennoshita didn't like how he was the only one between them getting hot and flustered by the video. Tanaka really did have high tolerance for sexual content, Ennoshita however, had little. Every time he heard that woman moan in the video, he felt a strange tug in his chest and he actually didn't like it. He kept his hands down on the gym floor and tried to think about more than just sexual things but it wasn't working.

His body was getting really hot and it was alarming.

He wanted to hide it on his face, but the blush remained and if he covered his face it would draw too much attention.

He couldn't believe that Tanaka could do this without feeling anything. Now he had even more questions and he wanted to hide it but he bit his tongue.

The moans continued as the couple in the video changed positions. Now Ennoshita could see a lot more than he would like to.

As the video progressed, Ennoshita found himself drowning in heat. He knew exactly when it would be too much for him and he thought it would be a great idea to just leave but he didn't move from his spot.

Tanaka didn't move either.

They watched the video together as if they weren't just about to start practice.

"What are you guys watching?" They heard a booming voice in front of them. Daichi was suddenly there and he was about to lean over to see what they were looking at.

Ennoshita was quick to jolt from the sound of Daichi's voice, his hand spasming and hitting Tanaka's hand to knock his phone screen down on the floor. He was so terrified that Daichi would see the porn video and say something about them watching it that he had to do something. He covered his face with his shaking hands to distract from how scared he was.

"Just a boring video." Tanaka said as he nudged Ennoshita, pinching his shoulder for throwing his phone to the floor.

A boring video wouldn't be what Ennoshita would call it. His body was so hot that he couldn't think. He was seconds away from getting hard and what's worse was that the images kept replaying in his mind. All he could think about was the woman moaning so loudly and asking to be fucked hard against the wall. Even with Daichi so close, he couldn't stop thinking about it, maybe because he could still hear the video playing in his ear.

Ennoshita was shaking, not able to answer to Daichi. Tanaka took care of the small problem for him. Once Daichi was gone, Tanaka pinched Ennoshita's arm again.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly. "There was literally no reason for you to crush my phone." He added when Ennoshita uncovered his face.

"I'm sorry, I just got scared a-and...and-"

"I got you, okay." Tanaka assured him. "I won't tell anyone about you getting hard from-"

"That's not funny, Ryuunosuke" Ennoshita was about to cover his mouth to cut him off from saying any more. Tanaka just a gave a cheesy laugh which in fact did make Ennoshita worry more about their new secret.

"I'm just messing around." Tanaka said and picked up his phone to stop the video. He pulled on the white ear buds, taking the right one from Ennoshita and rolled it around his phone. "We should do this again sometime." he suggested but it was obviously a joke. 

"Can you not watch porn during practice?" Ennoshita asked.

"Now I won't watch without you." Tanaka got up.

That wasn't a joke.

Ennoshita's face was brightening up again. He didn't want to be the reason why Tanaka would be watching porn. Now he had to be careful not to be near him at all costs. Ennoshita watched as Tanaka ran over to the others who were ready to start practice; he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to hide his face. He still felt the embarrassing heat in his body and no matter what he thought about, it just wouldn't go away. He was bothered by it.

There was no reason for him to watch porn before practice.

Now how is he supposed to think?

When he finally made his way back over to the others, he managed to hide his blush. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was flustered and flushed with heat. The only person who would be able to know is Tanaka and at the moment, he wasn't paying attention. Ennoshita stared down at the floor and held his fingers together while he tried to think awful things.

That didn't help.

When practice started, he tried to think of things that would make him cry but that didn't work either.

Throughout practice, he dealt with the unbearable horny feeling he had.

Tanaka didn't notice even when he continued to talk to Ennoshita, at least from what he could see. Today was one of those days where Ennoshita wished that Tanaka wouldn't be all loud and flashy like he usually is during practice.

Ennoshita wished that Tanaka wouldn't touch him or jump on him or even look at him.

And then that moment came when Tanaka yanked off his white shirt just to rave about his wild spike, and Ennoshita just about blew up.

He had to do everything he could to hide the rising erection in his shorts.

Practice was brutal with the way he was feeling. Plus he had to hide it from the rest of the team. There came a point where he just wanted to run away because it was beginning to hurt but he endured the slight pain he felt. Tanaka didn't notice anything wrong with Ennoshita until he saw that Ennoshita had secluded himself away by the end of practice, he didn't talk to anyone or do anything. His face was also still red from before.

Everyone was leaving to go home but Ennoshita had something else to take care. He rushed off to the storage room when he thought everyone was gone; he kept the lights off just so he could hide in the dark. His fingers yanked at his shorts, tempted to pull them down so he could release the erection that has been causing him problems the entire evening.

Before he could do that though, he heard someone come into the small storage room, calling out to him and getting his attention.

"Chikara?" Tanaka knew he was in here.

"Why are you still h-here?" Ennoshita asked, more nervous than before since Tanaka came in right when he was about to pull down his pants.

"Well, I saw you run in here and I thought you were sick." Tanaka said as he felt around in the dark.

He was sure that Ennoshita wasn't actually sick. In fact, he knew what was wrong with Ennoshita and he didn't want to let him suffer it alone. He wanted to take responsibility for Ennoshita not being fully involved in practice. After all, it was his fault he suggested that Ennoshita watch porn with him.

"N-no, I'm f-fine, I'm-" Ennoshita struggled when Tanaka finally made his way over to him.

Ennoshita could feel Tanaka's fingers move around his wrist slowly as he got closer. As much as he wanted to push Tanaka away, he didn't find it in him to. He didn't think they would be this close. Ever. Now he was standing in front of Tanaka with an erection he couldn't hide an urge he couldn't keep down. When Tanaka touched him, it just made everything worse yet he didn't move away.

"Do you need help?" Tanaka asked.

"N-no!" Ennoshita backed away quickly. "I know how t-to...t-to masturbate on my own." He said and kept moving.

No wasn't going to be an acceptable answer. Tanaka knew Ennoshita well enough to know that Ennoshita would endure the feeling until it goes away. Whether he does masturbate or not was not the problem. Tanaka wanted to help, but there was also more to it.

He did like Ennoshita, and he does owe him for making him watch porn with him like it was nothing.

Not everyone has the same tolerance.

Ennoshita continued to back away until he could no longer move. Something hard hit the back of his knees and he fell on to it, struggling to move. He could hear how Tanaka was walking forward towards him and he wanted to move but he couldn't. He stayed put where he was sitting and let Tanaka sit next to him.

"I didn't know-"

"It's not your fault." Ennoshita murmured.

"Just horny?" Tanaka asked, laughing quietly as he sat down right next to Ennoshita. "I'd rather help you." He said. 

"I can do it myself." Ennoshita looked away to the side.

Tanaka was well aware that Ennoshita could help himself but he got close anyway just because he wanted to. And Ennoshita was fine with it despite being flustered.

They've watched porn together for a little while, there's nothing worse that could happen.

"Okay, I am perfectly capable of doing t-this myself." Ennoshita tried to muster up a little courage but Tanaka was close, much closer than he usually is. 

"Go ahead." he said. 

Would he really stay? Tanaka hadn't moved from his spot beside Ennoshita. He was being just as quiet, waiting for Ennoshita to do something, preferably move into his pants and reveal himself in the darkness. Tanaka didn't plan to do anything else except stay with Ennoshita. 

He truly did feel bad that he got Ennoshita in this kind of situation. He wasn't paying attention, and ended up taking things lightly. He didn't think Ennoshita would get so hot from just watching a few minutes of porn. 

Ennoshita was hesitant to push down his shorts to let his cock rise freely and throb without restraint. He bit down on his lips as he pressed his hands down where he was sitting. He wasn't going to do anything with Tanaka staring, if he could see in the darkness.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest. When he tried to breathe, it just felt like a shallow rush of air. He was nervous. Tanaka shouldn't be here. Ennoshita tightened his hands by his side, desperately thinking about something that could make his erection go down but then he heard Tanaka move beside him, getting even closer than he should be. Their shoulders and thighs touched. Tanaka lifted his hand to Ennoshita's face, his fingers tracing below his lips.

"Spit on my hand." he said so easily, making the request seem like something everyone would do when they wanted to.

Tanaka's eyes widened and he took a small breath before he responded, "No." He was adamant about it, too. "That's gross, Ryuunosuke." he edged away.

"You know I'm going to touch you anyway." Tanaka said and still held out his hand out. "Its either I do it or you do." he was only giving Ennoshita those two options.

Ennoshita bit his lip again, thinking hard about what he wanted to let Tanaka do. If he really wanted him gone, he would have done it easily. Deep down, he didn't mind Tanaka staying. In fact, when Tanaka said he was going to touch him, Ennoshita could feel his heart jump and the heat in his body swell.

He hated the feeling and wanted to get rid of it. 

As embarrassing as Ennoshita thought it was, he did open his mouth to spit in Tanaka's hand. He was never going to be able to understand how Tanaka wasn't squeamish about that. Even the thought of it made Ennoshita want to look away. 

Tanaka moved his hand to touch Ennoshita's cock that was throbbing with anticipation. 

"Have you really touched yourself before?" Tanaka asked because he was curious. 

"Y-yes." Ennoshita answered truthfully as his hands tightened by his side. "I just h-haven't let other p-people t-touch me." he admitted.

Tanaka would be his first. 

It did sort of scare Ennoshita because he knew that Tanaka did have a high tolerance for things like this. Its like Tanaka wasn't bothered at all that he was giving Ennoshita a slow handjob. He wasn't. This was easy for him. 

He wanted to help Ennoshita because he thought it was his fault Ennoshita had to suffer.

Tanaka let his fingers rub around Ennoshita's cock while he pulled down the foreskin slowly. His thumb pressed against the tip, already feeling the cum that was leaking out. Unlike Tanaka, Ennoshita had a hard time holding back. He covered his mouth, but Tanaka was so close that he could hear Ennoshita's moans anyway. 

Ennoshita didn't want to admit that Tanaka was good at this, that he enjoyed being stroked, the he wanted someone else to touch him. 

Ennoshita let his other hand drop down to his thigh when he realized there was no point to holding back his voice; still, he tried, but not hard enough. Both his hands stayed balled up and he did his best to control his urges but there came a point where he couldn't do it. By that time, he came to terms with how Tanaka didn't care that Ennoshita was horny and unable to control himself. He sat patiently and let Tanaka stroke his cock slowly.

Tanaka was getting much closer but Ennoshita didn't mind. He didn't say anything when he could feel Tanaka's breath on the skin of his face. He thought Tanaka's lips were close to his cheek, even close enough to touch his open mouth. He didn't inch forward to get too close. He wanted to keep his distance, but with the way Tanaka had his cheek pressing on his made it hard for Ennoshita to concentrate. 

Tanaka kept a slow and steady pace with Ennoshita, not wanting to freak him out by doing anything flashy or too heavy for him to handle. His fingers kept their grip on Ennoshita's cock and he felt it twitch in his hand while he rubbed his thumb on the tip. Ennoshita was already oozing out cum so much that Tanaka thought it wouldn't take long for Ennoshita to actually lose it. 

"Does it feel good?" he asked quietly, his voice low. 

Ennoshita closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting out a heavy moan. 

That was enough to answer Tanaka's question.

"I...l-like it." Ennoshita admitted. His face burned with heat but he wasn't embarrassed. They've already gotten this far, its not like he could remain pure with Tanaka around anymore. 

His hips began to move to Tanaka's slow rhythm. As he lifted his hips more, Tanaka's hand would stroke him all the way down to the base, holding on to him firmly before letting his hand move up on him again. Ennoshita bit down on his bottom lip when Tanaka pumped slowly again. 

Ennoshita's cum was getting on Tanaka's fingers easily. He couldn't help how good he felt. 

If Tanaka kept rubbing his thumb on the tip of Ennoshita's cock, then the quiet fun would end quickly. Ennoshita's fingers were shaking by his sides. Now and again, he would give a heavy moan like he did earlier. His breathing was still shallow and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Tanaka was so close that it made Ennoshita even hornier than before. 

Before he knew it, he could feel Tanaka's lips press against his own. It was a soft kiss, only meant to be a peck. Ennoshita opened his mouth to moan again; his breath caressed Tanaka's skin and warmed him up. Now Tanaka kissed him once more, to feel Ennoshita's plump lips and his shallow breath. 

What was supposed to be a peck on the lips turned out to be more. 

They wouldn't pull away for long. It would just be another second before they kissed again and again. It was just for the moment, just because Ennoshita was hot, just because Tanaka was finally horny.

It wasn't supposed to mean anything else.

The pace was still slow, even how they kissed was agonizingly slow. Tanaka didn't want to hurt Ennoshita so he made sure to treat his first time gently.

It was also quiet between them. Ennoshita was keeping his voice low enough so he didn't embarrass himself; strangely however, he didn't mind showing this side of himself to Tanaka. If there was going to be a person he did that to, it would be Tanaka.

Ennoshita was getting comfortable with feeling Tanaka so close to him. Now his legs were opening more, and Tanaka gave faster strokes when he could, rolling his wrists and letting his palm rub over the tip of Ennoshita's cock. Again and again, he did this, and Ennoshita would let out a soft moan quietly.

When Ennoshita pulled away, he rested his head on Tanaka's shoulder and leaned into him; his forehead was pressing on Tanaka's neck, his dark hair rubbing on Tanaka's skin. His hips were moving slightly with Tanaka's hand that was getting a little faster than before; his hands tightened more by his side and he quietly drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm...c-cuming." Ennoshita barely said as he choked back his strained moans.

Tanaka's fingers stayed around the tip of Ennoshita's cock, rubbing and stroking there only while he felt Ennoshita's hips shake. Most of the time he kept quiet just to hide how he was feeling. It was unusual for him to be this quiet but he mostly wanted to listen to Ennoshita since he was the quietest between them.

Ennoshita's cum spilled over Tanaka's fingers. It was thick over his skin, Tanaka was able to draw out a lot from Ennoshita's cock. He was amazed that Ennoshita could cum so much without doing a lot. He moved his fingers together to feel the warm fluid between before completely removing his hand from Ennoshita's cock.

Now the flushed heat feeling on Ennoshita's face was because he was embarrassed. Now that he was done, he had a lot to think about. He mostly didn't want to believe that Tanaka actually gave him a handjob without so much as a joke. He didn't want to believe he kissed Tanaka either. Everything might have been innocent but Ennoshita was very embarrassed.

Even so, he didn't move from where he was. His head still rested on Tanaka's shoulder with his forehead pressed to his skin. His hands remained tightly balled up but it was no second later that he released the tight grasp. He breathed quietly, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to think about how close he was to Tanaka, how he could feel him, and smell him, and hear him.

It was difficult to tear himself away.

He wanted to stay where he was but he didn't want to think about. Tanaka barely moved either, not saying a word because Ennoshita hadn't; it would be hard to catch a vibe if Ennoshita wasn't being energetic.

Neither of them thought it was awkward, they just didn't want to talk about anything.

It wasn't till a while longer when they finally separated from each other. It was already late at night and they needed to get home. The embarrassing feeling Ennoshita harbored within himself finally settled away and he was better with looking Tanaka in the eye. He really wasn't going to forget this happened. It burned a hole in his mind. Tanaka actually did give him a handjob.

What really stuck was that they kissed.

Ennoshita wanted to know what Tanaka thought but he didn't ask just because he didn't want to fall too deep in embarrassment. Somehow though, he was fine with what had happened, it took a while for him to get there but he was fine. And Tanaka, well he began talking about all kinds of sexual nonsense. That made Ennoshita blush, but he continued to listen to Tanaka's rambling and excitement for things Ennoshita would never give in to.

They walked together outside, heading home. The chill air was enough to cool Ennoshita's face, but with everything Tanaka was talking about, he just only got hotter.

"We should watch something again, sometime." Tanaka said as they stopped before going their separate ways.

"That's a terrible idea, Ryuunosuke." Ennoshita looked away quickly, staring at the bushes and trees hard to distract from the blush that was still on his cheeks.

"I'm just messing." Tanaka laughed.

"No, I'm sure you're serious." Ennoshita continued quickly.

"If I was serious?"

Ennoshita thought for a second. Now he knows that Tanaka has a bad habit and a high tolerance. What was he supposed to do about that? Earlier today, he was so scared of getting caught and Tanaka was easy going about it. Then again, he had to admit that he liked being with Tanaka, although it almost blew his heart out.

Without saying anything, Ennoshita smiled and turned away to walk down the sidewalk. Tanaka clearly saw his smile on his face but he wanted a response more than anything. If Ennoshita was going to play hard to get, then Tanaka would follow and try everything to get him.

"I'll find a better video tomorrow!" Tanaka called out.

Ennoshita shook his head as he walked, and his fingers clutched tight on his bag. It was a good thing Tanaka couldn't see him blushing anymore.


	2. Better Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Ennoshita decide to skip a bit of practice for more of their experimenting, using the videos they find as references for what they should do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

"Has anyone seen Ennoshita?" Daichi asked the team members that were present in the gym. He held a small white note in his hand that was pressed against his hip. "He was here earlier but I don't know if he's coming to practice."

Sugawara came by with a note in his hand, one with the same scribbled handwriting as the note in Daichi's hand.

"Well, where's Tanaka?" Sugawara asked as he gave Daichi the note.

"Ennoshita gave me a note that says Tanaka went to the nurse's office then got sick." Daichi told him and added, "it's in that order," when he saw Sugawara's confused face.

Already that's a sign that Tanaka is lying. And there was more. The thought finally clicked that they were skipping together because of the note Sugawara had.

"Tanaka gave me _that_ note and it says that Ennoshita left the _country_ , so..." Sugawara didn't know what else to say about that. 

It just means they would have two people missing from practice. Daichi would prefer to know the actual reason since these notes were written up last minute so the two of them could do something else. 

Tsukishima was keeping quiet because he knew what was going on; he overheard Sugawara and Daichi's conversation and didn't hide the frown that marked his face. He wasn't going to mention that he saw Tanaka and Ennoshita kissing this morning. That's like spilling a boring secret. If it were something more intense, then he would mention it. He didn't think those two would get together, then again, there's been a lot of things going on. So he kept his mouth shut. Yamaguchi was behind him, aching to say something as well since he was with Tsukishima when they spied Tanaka and Ennoshita kissing. Yamaguchi was the one between them that thought it was a good idea to say something because the other two were skipping practice. However, if Tsukishima wasn't going to say something then neither would he.

Tanaka and Ennoshita were together, and they decided to skip just one day because they had something else on their minds. They don't plan to skip the entirety of practice, but that will just have to depend on their stamina. 

They were in an empty classroom together, only the two of them. The sun's light shined through the window and brightened up the room with scattered desks and chairs. Their bags laid on the floor, their black gakuran laying over them, a pair of black pants resting on the floor beside the covered bags. There were shoes and socks on the floor as well.

Ennoshita was sitting on Tanaka's lap and he did not have clothes on below his waist. His arms we wrapped around Tanaka's neck, holding on tightly to him while Tanaka focused on fingering him. 

On the desk beside them was an empty bottle of lube and Tanaka's phone. A video played on it but they weren't watching. They both had one white ear bud in one of their ears and they listened to the explicit video that played. This time it was a gay porn video. Tanaka thought he was diverse, however, Ennoshita was the one that found it. 

They both had their likes and dislikes.

They had an entire playlist for the day and finally they couldn't take it so they decided to get together at the end of the school day. Of course they had to find their way out of volleyball practice. They didn't have long to get frisky, but the video helped moved things along.

Tanaka kept moving his fingers inside Ennoshita, twisting and scissoring to find what Ennoshita enjoyed. It hasn't been a long while since he's been fingering but he thought that Ennoshita was incredibly close; he may be quiet but Tanaka could easily read him like an open book.

Ennoshita was much different than the boys in those videos he watched earlier, even the one that was playing now. He wanted to keep quiet. Even when he was loud, he was quiet. He wasn't vulgar, he didn't try to say dirty phrases, he wasn't much for the kinky talk, and he wouldn't swear. He was still too reserved and shy, he was scared he'd say something that would make Tanaka laugh at him, and Ennoshita _knew_ for a fact that Tanaka _would_ laugh at him if he did do something that wasn't like him. Tanaka was only being quiet since Ennoshita was. He didn't want to be overbearing, or too demanding, or needy. 

Tanaka had his own likes, and now he was fantasizing about all the things Ennoshita could do with and to him, but he kept those thoughts to himself since he wanted Ennoshita to open up a bit before he takes his wild fantasies somewhere else.

The good thing was that Ennoshita stopped hiding his face. 

He also didn't get embarrassed with kissing anymore.

Right at the moment, he didn't mind feeling Tanaka's tongue brush against his lip. He mimicked the way Tanaka licked him so he could do the same. Sometimes, Tanaka would let his tongue move further into Ennoshita's mouth to see what he would do. Other times, he would kiss him without the fancy tricks. Ennoshita could handle the sudden heat, after all he _was_ sitting on Tanaka's lap and was letting him finger him.

Its the farthest they've gotten in the past few days.

And Ennoshita didn't want to stop here.

When Tanaka let his fingers move deeper, Ennoshita had to bite back his moan. He let his head rest on Tanaka's shoulder, and he covered his mouth quickly. Tanaka kept thrusting his fingers inside Ennoshita, keeping a slow pace like he usually does. Now his fingers would get deeper and Ennoshita would give a quiet moan even if he didn't want to. He wasn't going to hide that he liked it but he would rather keep the noise to a minimum.

"Should we keep going?" Tanaka asked quietly. Ennoshita's head moved on his shoulder, nodding shyly because he didn't want to say anything. "You know, we don't have to go further than this." Tanaka just wanted to make sure that Ennoshita could handle it.

"I w-want to." Ennoshita said as he lifted himself up more on Tanaka's lap.

It's not like he was expecting something special. With all the videos he's seen, he's definitely not expecting something special. But he was still nervous anyway.

Ennoshita had the black unopened condom wrapper in his other hand. Tanaka stopped moving to let Ennoshita drop his hand that was at his mouth and pull down the boxer shorts that Tanaka wore underneath his undone pants. Ennoshita's fingers were shaking. He hasn't done this before and he may have seen a lot with Tanaka, but it's definitely something else to get first hand experience.

"Sure you can do it? Tanaka asked since he did see Ennoshita's fingers shake in front of him as he held the condom.

Ennoshita was nervous. "I g-got it." He was mostly telling himself that.

He ripped the corner of the condom wrapper and pulled out the red condom that did smell like fruits. When he touched it, he felt the lubricant between his fingers. Tanaka watched as Ennoshita brought his hands down on him, placing the rolled up condom at the tip of his cock and pulling down to cover his skin. Ennoshita's fingers could feel the veins over Tanaka's thickened skin even with the condom on.

Ennoshita had to admit that he was slightly afraid since he could clearly notice the size difference between them. He wasn't sure if he was also feeling excitement. He's seen a ton of videos where it looked amazing to have sex and now they were finally about to do it because he said he was okay with it.

He didn't have much stamina when it came to things like this. He knew that, but he wanted to try anyway.

Again, he shifted in Tanaka's lap. While he listened to the sounds in his right ear, he thought about how he should go about doing this. Tanaka moved his hands to Ennoshita's ass to lift his hips up closer and let his cock rub on him.

"Don't hurt me." Ennoshita said quietly.

"I won't." Tanaka had to be extremely careful. He had his tendencies to hold on too hard sometimes.

Ennoshita was the one that moved first. He lifted himself over Tanaka, and felt the tip of his cock already poking at his skin. Ennoshita was nervous still. Tanaka has seen him naked, has watched him masturbate, they've even watched porn together, but this was their first time having sex. It was definitely Ennoshita's first time ever. He had enough confidence to move himself over Tanaka since he saw it in a video once. He was careful not to move his hips down too fast since he was the one who has to adjust.

Tanaka was staring and it only made Ennoshita more nervous. Although he wanted to cover his mouth, he kept his hands on Tanaka's chest while he tried to move.

Slowly, he let his hips move and felt the tip of Tanaka's cock slip inside him. That was not the hard part. Tanaka wasn't one to brag -despite all the bragging he does- but he could easily say that he did have a lot of girth when it came to size. The first time Ennoshita saw his cock, he was terrified, and that wasn't even when he was hard. Now he was just about to feel all of him inside him and the thought of Tanaka being too thick for him to handle did make him hesitant. So he did take it slow.

When he felt the slight pain, he stopped and waited a second for it to settle away. Tanaka would have just told him that they could have sex some other time when they aren't in a classroom where they could get caught but he had the feeling that Ennoshita would keep him down. He did wait patiently for Ennoshita to feel okay but the was going to come a point where that patience wouldn't be there.

Finally Ennoshita was just about ready but Tanaka took him by surprise when he felt his hips moving into him. Ennoshita panicked but he couldn't say anything. Next thing he knows, he's all the way down on Tanaka's lap, his thighs shaking, and his cock throbbing.

He came by accident, getting it on Tanaka's shirt. He didn't mean to but it just sort of happened.

"S-sorry, sorry." He said quickly, embarrassed that he could cum so easily. His face returned to being bright red and he wanted to cover his cheeks but he couldn't.

Tanaka took his hand when he saw how flustered Ennoshita became all of a sudden. "Don't worry, keep going." He said, and let his fingers lace with Ennoshita's.

"Me?" Ennoshita was unsure.

"Yeah, you can move." He said easily. His patience returned again since he could feel Ennoshita's swelling heat surround his cock.

That was honestly all he needed.

Ennoshita was tempted to take out the ear bud in his right ear so he could focus but he listened to the moaning just like Tanaka did. He was worried he couldn't sound like the guys in the video did or act like them either. Tanaka hasn't said if he liked the video yet. It wasn't like they were watching anyway.

Tanaka wants him to move.

He's seen this before, this kind of face to face sex. He kept his head down so he wouldn't catch Tanaka looking at him. He knew how to move, that he should rise his hips to let his cock slide out of him just before letting his hips move back down. He couldn't mess that up.

Ennoshita continued to keep it slow. Like he'd seen before, he moved his hips and felt Tanaka's cock move inside him. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths while he moved, keeping himself steady and the pace slow.

Tanaka was a little worried just because he thought Ennoshita was in pain. It sounded like it with the way he hissed in air through his teeth when he tried to move a little faster. 

"You're not in pain, are you?" Tanaka asked quietly, his voice low and his breathing heavy.

He had to admit that he did feel good. Still, he wondered if Ennoshita was feeling the same way.

"N-no, i-it's fine." Ennoshita said, his hand tightening in Tanaka's. He didn't stop moving. It took a little while longer for him to adjust but he finally got to know why everyone loved sex so much.

Ennoshita kept close to Tanaka while he lifted his hips on him. His thighs were shaking and he desperately wanted to close his legs just because he was spread to wide over Tanaka's lap, but he didn't stop. The embarrassment didn't make him stop. He liked the feeling he had so he kept going.

Both had a lot to listen to. The video was still playing, the two guys having sex already close to their climax whereas Tanaka and Ennoshita just started. They continued to listen to the video like it was nothing, but it wasn't enough to drown out their voices. Tanaka would always be the louder one since Ennoshita was the quiet one. He wasn't much for moaning out too loud, on occasion one would slip by accident. But Tanaka wasn't nervous or scared to hide his voice or how he felt. That was just how he was. He could let Ennoshita know that he was feeling great with just one moan or a shift in his body. That's all it took.

Ennoshita was finally getting the hang of it. He knew where to move, how to move, what pleased him most. Tanaka went along because he would like anything and everything.

The pace was still slow. Tanaka was losing his patience but he held on for Ennoshita. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ennoshita's bright blush on his cheeks. He saw how he opened his mouth wider to let out a quiet moan, and his thick dark eyelashes on his closed eyes. Tanaka watched his face, seeing everything about him while he suppressed the urge to take over and do everything and anything he wants. The one thing he couldn't resist doing was kissing Ennoshita. There was that moment of longing that Tanaka had to give in to; he wanted to feel his lips so he went for it.

Their breaths mixed while they moaned. Their sloppy kisses continued as Ennoshita moved on Tanaka's lap. They were getting into it, forgetting they were actually having sex in an empty classroom while they were supposed to be at practice.

The video finally stopped, and that's when Tanaka moved. He yanked on the white chords to pull out both ear buds and dropped it to the floor before letting his hand hold on to Ennoshita's waist. He decided to move his hips with Ennoshita, thrusting inside him with a little more force.

Ennoshita bit down on his lip when Tanaka moved faster. His moans were still quiet but now he couldn't hide how he enjoyed himself. He didn't know how to beg for it so he stuck to keeping quiet and moaning.

His hips continued to move, right up until Tanaka began grinding into him. With the way Tanaka held his hip, he would push Ennoshita down as well, and let his cock rub where it was. Ennoshita covered his mouth quickly before he let out his moan. He was shocked that he could feel so good at just this moment when Tanaka decided to grind against him. He threw his head back, and his hand tightened over his face, his nails digging into his cheek.

"Does it feel good?" Tanaka was watching while Ennoshita struggled.

All Ennoshita could manage was a nod. He kept his mouth covered as Tanaka continued grinding his hips with his. It was enough for him to cum again, and he might've. He had a little more tolerance but it still was his first time. The heat was so unbearable. And Tanaka, well he was doing an amazing job of getting Ennoshita to open up.

Before Ennoshita could fall back, Tanaka let go of his hand and moved his arm around him to hold him up. In front of them was another chair that Tanaka let Ennoshita lean back on. As uncomfortable as it was, Ennoshita couldn't complain. His hand stayed tightly over his mouth and he opened his eyes to peak at Tanaka's face, seeing the sweat on his skin and the feint colored blush on his cheeks.

Tanaka gripped his hips after lifting up his shirt to expose his stomach. Ennoshita thought he was already exposed enough but now Tanaka could see almost up to his chest. After this, there will be nothing Tanaka hasn't seen about him. The idea drove Tanaka insane to be honest. His grip on Ennoshita's hips just got tighter and he decided to go all out before he cums.

He was thrusting faster, harder, deeper, not giving Ennoshita some time to breathe. He couldn't wait. He had to feel all of him, and he had to fuck him hard. Even if it didn't last long, Tanaka didn't mind. The fact that he got the chance was enough for him. He kept his grip at Ennoshita's waist and gave short abrupt thrusts inside him. Tanaka could actually see Ennoshita's thighs shaking on his lap.

Maybe it just felt that good for him.

Tanaka was close. The irregular rhythm of his shaking hips continued until he couldn't control it. He was tempted to hold Ennoshita's body down harder but he did restrain himself, remembering who he was with and that it was their first time together. Yet, he didn't stop moving his hips into him till he came. He closed his eyes and sucked in air through his teeth while his fingers shook on Ennoshita's skin.

It took him a moment to realize that Ennoshita was still laying against the chair in front of him. Tanaka moved slowly, pulling out and removing the red condom that was filled with semen. Ennoshita let go of his face so he could gasp for air. His heart jammed in his chest from looking at Tanaka, he could even hear the beating in his ears.

Tanaka helped Ennoshita off the other chair and let him stand on his own. There were red marks on Ennoshita's waist from where Tanaka gripped too hard; they should fade in a day but Tanaka found himself staring which only made Ennoshita blush.

"We should...we should get to practice." Ennoshita said nervously as he put his hands over Tanaka's eyes to get him to stop staring.

Tanaka just laughed as he took Ennoshita's wrists. He lifted his hands, uncovering his face, and looked up at Ennoshita, seeing the blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know what we're going to do next." He said.

"We have a _queue_ of videos, Ryuu." Ennoshita said quickly.

If they were worried about finding something else to try, they had another list of videos to watch. It shouldn't take them longer than the rest of the evening to take their pick.

They both changed into their practice clothes and walked to the gym together. Tanaka was yet again hyped, like usual, and Ennoshita was the only one that could leash him down and keep him from getting too excited. Sometimes though, he enjoys seeing Tanaka get fired up, even if it's just for practice. He didn't hide his smile, and it just got Tanaka more fired up and ready to do something else with him.

The first to look over when they walked in the gym was Daichi. Everyone was doing serve drills and Daichi turned to find that the two missing teammates finally decided to join them.

"Look who showed up." Daichi said, putting his hands on his hips. "What country did you go to, Ennoshita?" He asked, a sarcastic curious tone to his voice.

Ennoshita wasn't the one who wrote the notes.

Before he could respond or even look at Tanaka because he did something wrong, someone else's screaming cut him off.

"Tanaka!" Nishinoya got excited to see him at practice. There was a large smile on his face as he jumped in the air.

"Nishinoya!" Tanaka walked over to him, dropping his bag on the floor and held his fists in the air.

"Ryuu!" Nishinoya shouted which only made Tanaka shout back "Yuu!"

Ennoshita couldn't say anything. He looked back over to Daichi and claimed that he was making up a test he missed and that Tanaka was only messing around with his note. He covered for Tanaka as well since he was too busy holding Nishinoya on his shoulders to notice Daichi about to yell at them.


	3. Great Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita gains more confidence to try the things he wants to do while Tanaka is left thanking the universe for giving him someone so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when Ennoshita becomes ride or die.

It was raining outside the gym. Practice was almost over but everyone was as lively as ever. Nothing has changed, at least on the outside.

Then there was Ennoshita and Tanaka who were surprisingly spending a lot of time together. It's not that the others pretended not to notice, but they didn't know what to call the relationship. Were they dating? Were they just friends with benefits? Or were they just getting closer as friends? No one really knew because they didn't say anything about it. 

Usually during practice, Tanaka and Ennoshita wouldn't be that close together, but lately they were always talking. Tanaka would always get fired up just to see Ennoshita do something wild, and Ennoshita has gotten more out going as well. 

While their break was going on, Ennoshita made his way to Tanaka who was seconds away from lifting off his shirt. Ennoshita was left with the task of making sure that Tanaka stayed under control for the rest of the evening. However, he had other things he had to show as well.

"I want to show you something." Ennoshita held his hand out so Tanaka would give him his phone. 

It was just another video he found, something new he wanted to try with Tanaka again. When Tanaka gave him his phone, Ennoshita began searching for the video he found earlier. Tanaka waited patiently as he took the ear buds and put one in his ear. 

Ennoshita was almost on the same level as Tanaka, but he would hide his quiet obsession where as Tanaka sometimes didn't care.

Ennoshita moved the phone so Tanaka could see and pulled the other ear bud to his ear. The video showed a blond girl that was laying on her back and deep-throating a guy above her. Her blond hair was pulled back from her face and her brightly red colored lips were open wide open to keep the large cock in her mouth.

Ennoshita actually waited days to show this to Tanaka. Finally he had the courage to.

"That looks pretty intense." Tanaka said after a few seconds. To him it was. It was like he could literally see that man's cock in her throat. 

And it was like he could feel it, too. As much as Tanaka wanted to keep calm, he was about to rage since now he felt like he needed his cock sucked as well. But he held the plain expression to not worry Ennoshita into thinking he had to be that great at blowjobs. Its not like Ennoshita has done it before.

Then again, there was a reason he was showing Tanaka the video.

"I want to do that." Ennoshita said.

Tanaka choked on air as he looked away quickly. He didn't think Ennoshita would be so eager to just get facefucked. And Tanaka didn't have the heart to do it no matter how badly he thought about it.

"Ah, no, you can't do _that_." Tanaka said when he looked at the video again. " _That's_ just a little advanced." He added.

"It'd be a great first thing to try." Ennoshita urged. For once he wasn't blushing about the idea. This was the first time he was excited to try something different.

"Chikara, you don't just start out with deep-throating. You can't-"

Before Tanaka could keep going, they both heard Daichi's voice in front of them. He had walked over to them curious about what they were doing because they were always doing something.

The second Ennoshita heard Daichi's voice, he dropped the phone and it fell screen down on the floor. He was more terrified that Daichi would see what was on the phone than anything else. How was he going to explain the video of a girl getting face fucked so hard that her eyes were rolling back? He felt bad that he dropped the phone since it wasn't his and it was also an accident.

"You've been a little squirmish lately, Ennoshita." Daichi said and smiled. "Is something the matter?" There was a dark tone to his voice, a tone that suggested he had no problem making Ennoshita run laps.

"N-no, everything's fine." He said quickly and let his eyes follow down to Tanaka who bent down to pick up his phone.

"Hm." Daichi didn't believe it but he left them alone.

Tanaka was just seconds away from crying since there was a crack on his screen. He showed it to Ennoshita, pointing at it obnoxiously and scrunching up his face to show the anger masked by depression and sadness.

"My...phone..."

"I am so sorry, Ryuu." Ennoshita didn't mean to drop the phone. He felt terrible that he got scared all of a sudden.

"You are so lucky I like you because I would honestly fight you right now." Tanaka said as he cleared the screen and wiped it with his shirt.

"If it makes you feel better, Ryuu," Ennoshita got close enough to whisper in his ear despite actually being caught by the others, "I plan to swallow your dick later." he said quietly and patted his shoulder kindly before walking away to resume practice with the others.

Tanaka stared off into the distance as he thought about what that would be like for him. It would honestly be something special if Ennoshita could actually deep-throat. Tanaka was hoping that Ennoshita was good at it, especially with the way Ennoshita suggested that he wanted to try it.

What would he look like on his knees? Or with his face pressed into Tanaka's crotch? What would he look like with his hair a mess and Tanaka's cock down his throat?

Tanaka hadn't moved from where he was standing.

Who should he be thanking for the wonderful experience he was about to go through?

After that, Tanaka couldn't keep quiet. He was so riled up that no one could stop him. It was hard enough to deal with him on a normal day, but when he's at maximum, not even Ennoshita could leash him. He was way too excited for the end of practice to come. Half an hour just seemed like an entire day to Tanaka.

He could not wait.

When asked why he was being particularly...loud and or violent, he just responded with his love for the sport, but deep down inside he couldn't wait to get alone with Ennoshita. Whether he was actually bad at giving head or not wasn't his concern. It was the fact that he was actually getting head.

The time finally came when practice was over, and everyone had the chance to leave. It was an intense struggle to get Hinata and Kageyama to leave just because they wanted to stay and practice their quicks. 

Tanaka was about to burst into flames. Ennoshita would cover his mouth and laugh when he saw Tanaka get overzealous. At that moment, Tanaka had to yank Ennoshita by his arm and bring him to the storage room. He didn't even bother turning on the lights. He was honestly so ready for Ennoshita to take him.

"If you were this serious, I would have taken some time to get more references." Ennoshita said as Tanaka fidgeted around, mostly grabbing at his shorts where his cock was twitching underneath. 

"Practice makes perfect." Tanaka said as he took a seat on an old bench.

"I would prefer if you don't tell me I'm terrible on my first try." Ennoshita walked closer, holding his hands together. Despite being nervous, he was okay with being with Tanaka. They've gotten much closer so Ennoshita wasn't as nervous as he usually is when it came to the intense stuff. 

They actually had sex so there was nothing more intense than that. Sucking dick wasn't enough for Ennoshita to start blushing. At least not yet.

"I mean, if you're terrible, I'm gonna have to tell you." Tanaka shrugged and leaned back a bit. "If there's one piece of advice I can give you, I'd have to say please watch the teeth." he said cautiously while Ennoshita moved in front of him.

That was honestly great advice.

Ennoshita was conscious of it. 

Before he moved to his knees, his hand slipped into Tanaka's pocket to take out his phone. Already he knew his password. The lock screen picture was of them from a few days ago. Tanaka had more but Ennoshita forbid that he showed anyone any of the other pictures he had. Ennoshita rubbed his finger over the screen, almost wanting to laugh but he held it in while he pulled up the video from earlier. He had his own pair of earbuds that he plugged in to Tanaka's phone. 

That was their routine. 

If they were going to do anything, they would have a video playing while doing it.

It just happened like that so they stuck with it. Now Ennoshita had this idea that he could honestly deep throat Tanaka like it was nothing. It was going to have to take a miracle to give him that skill for his first try. And Tanaka wasn't kidding about the teeth part. 

"Don't choke me." Ennoshita said with caution as he pulled Tanaka's shorts and underwear down to expose his cock that was half erect.

Tanaka really couldn't fathom the idea of Ennoshita actually doing this to him. As much as he thought about it, he didn't think it would be real. Now Ennoshita was on the floor between his legs just about to put his mouth on Tanaka's cock. This was the first time Ennoshita remained calm. Although there was a blush on his cheeks, he wasn't as scared as he has been before. 

What really got Tanaka hard was the sight of Ennoshita on the floor. Now he wished he turned on the lights just so he wouldn't have to be straining his eyes to see Ennoshita's face.

Ennoshita's fingers didn't shake as he moved his fingers around Tanaka's cock. He was being hesitant but he wasn't scared. Slowly, he moved closer before pressing his lips on to Tanaka's cock, feeling his hot skin on his mouth. If he took it slow, then it shouldn't be a problem. 

He didn't need to watch the video to copy what the woman was doing with her partner.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue lick over the tip of Tanaka's cock; he easily tasted the salty sweat of his bitter skin but that didn't put him off. He kept going and continued to lick down his shaft before trailing his tongue up again. The taste continued to coat his tongue but he didn't stop. 

Ennoshita's lips wrapped around the tip of Tanaka's cock. He opened his mouth wider to take in more of Tanaka's cock, already finding it difficult. When he needed to breathe, he just lifted his head to let go of the cock that was filling his mouth before taking in more again. He could feel Tanaka's cock throb against his tongue and the inside of his cheeks. 

Maybe he might be doing something right. 

"You actually suck at this." Tanaka laughed, but he thought it was sweet that Ennoshita was trying so hard. 

Ennoshita pulled away. He didn't take that to heart. He expected Tanaka to have high standards, at least he was hoping they were high. Plus, he could only smile when Tanaka laughed. 

"Practice makes perfect." Ennoshita repeated like Tanaka told him before.

That was the best time to use that phrase. How many times would Ennoshita come back just to practice on Tanaka? Which god should Tanaka be thanking for Ennoshita's need to become the best?

Ennoshita knew he wasn't as terrible as Tanaka might think he is. Plus, that wasn't the point of this experiment. He glanced over to the phone that was laying on the old bench by Tanaka's thigh. The part he actually wanted to get to was mostly the deep-throating, but he absolutely couldn't start with that. He already knew it was going to take more strength. For the moment however, he didn't think he was that terrible considering the fact that Tanaka actually does like messing with him.

"You really don't need to copy the girl in the video." Tanaka said, although he did think it would be nice if Ennoshita could. It's not like anything would happen if he couldn't.

They could both hear the woman choking and gagging but she did push through. 

"Are you telling me to stop?" Ennoshita asked as he looked up in the darkness, catching glints of Tanaka's eyes from the video's light. 

"God no-"

"But I thought I was terrible." Ennoshita smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I won't take it too far." Ennoshita said to him as he continued to smile. 

Tanaka lifted both his hands to Ennoshita's face, the palms of his hands resting on Ennoshita's warm cheeks. He could feel when Ennoshita's lips pressed on the tip of his cock again, kissing his skin before opening his mouth to suck him off. Tanaka kept his hands on Ennoshita's face but he didn't force him down on him; his fingers brushed against Ennoshita's ears and felt for his hair that touched him softly. Ennoshita's cheeks filled up and Tanaka could rub his palms against Ennoshita's skin. 

Ennoshita wasn't that bad. 

Tanaka was enjoying himself. Well, he told himself that it was because it was Ennoshita giving him head that he was enjoying himself. He had to admit that he was excited for it and he wasn't let down. 

He could feel Ennoshita's tongue lick around his cock while he bobbed his head slowly. Ennoshita's lips would rub on Tanaka's wet skin before taking more of him in his mouth over and over again. Tanaka chewed on his bottom lip as he fought the urge to push Ennoshita's head down. He figured that if Ennoshita really wanted to do it, then he'd do it when he was ready. Tanaka was just really giving in to the heat, and he mostly just wanted for Ennoshita to go all the way. 

Ennoshita's hands moved to the inside of Tanaka's thighs to spread his legs open more to give himself more room. He relaxed his mouth as he moved his head further, taking in more of Tanaka's cock than he could actually hold. His mouth watered and his thick saliva coated Tanaka's cock when he stated in place. He breathed heavily through his nose and his fingers curled slightly on Tanaka's thighs.

He thought he could keep going so he did.

Before Tanaka knew it, he could feel the back of Ennoshita's throat with the tip of his cock, and he was just getting deeper. Tanaka moved his fingers to Ennoshita's hair, grabbing tightly when he felt Ennoshita's tongue pushing up on his skin. 

Ennoshita had that urge to swallow and he tried to suppress it. Yet, Tanaka could feel Ennoshita's throat moving around tip of his cock; he jolted and leaned forward, his hands pressing down on Ennoshita's head. 

He wasn't expecting Ennoshita to actually do it. He wasn't expecting it to feel this good either.

"...F-fuck-" his voice got caught by a moan when Ennoshita tried to swallow again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tanaka hissed when Ennoshita didn't let go. 

Now he was balls deep in Ennoshita's mouth.

If Tanaka doesn't get him to let go, he just might end up cumming in his throat by accident.

Ennoshita's throat burned from the slight pain. His grip on Tanaka's thighs got tighter while he experienced his inability to take a breath. His eyes filled with tears from not being able to breathe; he closed his eyes and the tears spilled over his cheeks. Not once did he think he'd be able to successfully have all of Tanaka's cock in his mouth, but he did it just like the woman in the video could. 

There was only so much Ennoshita could hold on to and for only a short period of time. There came a point where he really thought he would choke. Tanaka's hands were gripping on Ennoshita's dark hair, keeping him down longer than he could hold.

The second Tanaka thought he was going to cum was when he moved his hands from Ennoshita's head. Ennoshita didn't pull away far enough because he didn't want to. His tongue swirled around the tip of Tanaka's cock, tasting the bitterness of his cum.

Against Ennoshita's fingers, Tanaka's legs shook. He was impatient and ached for his release. Ennoshita was being resistant and didn't want to pull away so Tanaka came in his mouth. All the teasing was enough to get Tanaka to give up on holding out. 

Ennoshita didn't move until Tanaka finished. He held the thick fluid in his mouth, tasting the bitterness he truly didn't like. He was actually tempted to spit it out before choking since he wanted to breathe as well but he kept still while Tanaka released in his mouth. 

And when Ennoshita pulled away, he kept his lips tightly mashed together and did his best to keep from gagging. Tanaka was quick to get back to his senses when he realized what he did. He thought Ennoshita was going to do something he wasn't supposed to and he had to stop him.

"Hey, hey, spit that out." Tanaka said but Ennoshita shook his head in response, drawing away when he thought Tanaka was going to put his hands on him, and swallowed the cum in his mouth.

Tanaka's eyes widened when he heard Ennoshita swallow.

"You weren't supposed to...oh my God." Tanaka brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his forehead and groaning with frustration.

He was clearly turned on with Ennoshita swallowing. That was the problem. Now he felt like he could go again since he knew that Ennoshita could actually take in his entire cock to the base. Ennoshita was proud that he could last on his first try. He thought he would have to give up half way and go through the disappointment and shame. 

Ennoshita wiped his face where the tears had dried and he wiped his mouth as well. 

The video was still playing but the position had changed. Ennoshita laid his arms on Tanaka's lap as he watched the video go on, listening to all the moaning he had tuned out while he was deep throating Tanaka's cock. He caught his breath with only the few seconds he had because he got another idea.

"Let's do this." he said, pointing to the phone.

The blond woman in the video was over her partner, her ass to his face, and her face to his cock. Ennoshita looked up enthusiastically at Tanaka to see what he thought but Tanaka was staring down at his phone.

"You want to sixty-nine?" Tanaka asked in shock.

What part of the universe was responsible for blessing Tanaka with someone as wonderful as Ennoshita?

"We're gonna have to go to your house for that." Tanaka said as he lifted his hips to fix his shorts around his waist again, tucking his cock away so Ennoshita wouldn't try anything. 

"Is that an excuse to just come over?" Ennoshita asked as he stared up at Tanaka's face. His cheek rested against Tanaka's thighs since he put his head down on him.

"It is now." Tanaka said because it worked. 

He was never going to get over the fact that Ennoshita was pretty damn good at deep-throating him and swallowed his cum. That was unbelievable and he wished that he was more prepared because he would have taken it more seriously if he knew that Ennoshita had a bit of skill. How many times was Tanaka going to get lucky now? How does he casually ask for Ennoshita to suck him off?

Those questions were what stayed on his mind for a while.

Even as they cleaned up and got ready to leave, he kept the questions in his mind. 

Now there was a feeling that Tanaka had that he couldn't explain. It was like every time he looked at Ennoshita's face, he'd see someone he wanted to hold hands with. And it wasn't the whole "he just swallowed" type of feeling from it.

The two of them walked together in the rain, sharing an umbrella and keeping close as to not get wet. Tanaka walked Ennoshita home although he didn't live that close to the school. He didn't mind taking him home however. Surprisingly, for the past few weeks, Tanaka has been walking Ennoshita home, no matter what kind of weather there was. It was comfortable to be together. After all, they've created a playlist of porn together, they can't get any closer than that. 

They stopped in front of Ennoshita's house. The rain was beginning to pick up but that didn't make Tanaka rush to leave. He would honestly rather stay with Ennoshita than go home. He held the black umbrella over them but the rush of the cold wind made it hard for them to shield themselves from the water. Tanaka had things to say so he didn't try to leave. Ennoshita was looking at him, but he would look away too because of his slight shyness.

"So, um... I'm not saying this because I know you're a swallower..." Tanaka said which made Ennoshita laugh and cover his mouth, "but I-uh, well I like you." Tanaka admitted as he looked at the ground. 

Ennoshita blushed. 

"And if we actually end up doing sixty-nine, I think I would have to declare my love for you." Tanaka continued, as serious as ever.

It wasn't a matter of if, but when. Ennoshita had no doubt in his mind, it was going to happen. So he guessed that he would have to listen to Tanaka saying that he loved him. 

Instead of saying anything, Ennoshita stepped closer, closing the distance between them and kissed Tanaka's cheek softly. 

"Goodnight, Ryuu." Ennoshita said quietly and waved as he turned away.

Tanaka stayed where he was and watched until Ennoshita made it inside his house. There was something else he wanted to say, but he forgot what it was. As he walked away, the only thing he saw in his mind was Ennoshita's face with the kind smile on his lips.


	4. Greater Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others in the Karasuno volleyball club notice the relationship that Tanaka and Ennoshita never talk about with others. It's not hard to figure out that there is something more between them but no one knows what to call their relationship.
> 
> What was supposed to be just an evening for 69 turns out to be something more when Tanaka can't control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever have this one hump in a multi chapter of anything you have to get over just to get to the part you really want to write? Yeah. Oh, and I believe in [this](http://serasours.tumblr.com/post/141586861844/bisexual-tanaka-ryuunosuke-who-is-severely-into) strongly.

Nishinoya, Hinata, Tsukishima, Kinoshita, Narita, and Azumane were watching Ennoshita and Tanaka from across the gym. They weren't trying to pretend they were not watching. They stared hard at the two that were talking and watching a video. What they really couldn't believe was that Ennoshita and Tanaka got together, at least, they think they're together.

"How did this happen?" Hinata asked, looking over to Nishinoya for answers.

"I'm bothered." Tsukishima said.

"Maybe they're just really close friends." Azumane said and looked down at Nishinoya.

Apparently the small libero was the only one not talking. He had been watching for the past three days, curious why Tanaka was spending more time with someone else than his best friend. Was Nishinoya jealous? He didn't think so. But he would have liked to know that Tanaka was seeing someone, even if it's Ennoshita.

"I _saw_ them making out." Tsukishima pushed his glasses up.

Everyone saw at least one thing. The six of them were watching now, trying to crack the obvious puzzle. They stared without any shame; Tanaka and Ennoshita didn't seem to notice from where they were standing.

"I think I'd know if my best bro liked someone." Nishinoya said, more so in denial. He rubbed his chin and watched across the court.

"I thought Tanaka liked Kiyoko." Narita said.

"And Yachi." Hinata added.

"And _any_ girl that walked by." Tsukishima thought he was being funny.

"Tanaka is super bi." Nishinoya said as he crossed his arms. "He'll flirt with any girl with a heart beat, but I _know_ he's into Ennoshita." He said.

The only person that couldn't wrap his mind around it was Hinata. He was just as confused as Nishinoya. He tried to put it together but there was something missing. How did Tanaka get with Ennoshita in the first place? That was an important question. Hinata wondered why he didn't know from the beginning. He thought he could read Tanaka enough to know if he did get with someone. And Ennoshita was an angel, why would he be with Tanaka? Hinata has never been more confused.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted and took off to go find him so he could ask a million questions that would only get him labeled a dumbass.

As curious as Kageyama was about Tanaka getting with Ennoshita, he was more focused on his volleyball more than anything.

Now three second years, one third year, and one first year watched as they assumed Ennoshita and Tanaka were flirting. Whatever they were watching seemed interesting to them because they pointed things out and talked about it like it was serious.

"Ennoshita used to sit with us at lunch but all of a sudden he disappeared." Kinoshita said, concerned with Ennoshita's absence.

"Tanaka and I used to walk home together after practice." Nishinoya said.

Tanaka is still loud and obnoxious but now he has a habit of holding on to Ennoshita when things get wild. He'd lift Ennoshita in the air, hollering and yelling since he couldn't take his shirt off. Before Tanaka got with Ennoshita, he would always be lifting Nishinoya in the air.

"Maybe it's a fling." Tsukishima said, hoping that he wouldn't have to find the two of them kissing for the rest of the year.

"Or maybe they're just in love." Azumane actually wanted to leave Ennoshita and Tanaka alone.

It wasn't his business to know what was going on. If it was something serious, then maybe he wouldn't be so nervous about talking about it.

Nishinoya just calmly patted Azumane's arm while he continued to think.

"You really are precious, Asahi. But that's not it." He said, still staring at the other two across the court.

Ennoshita had a blush on his face while Tanaka talked to him, getting excited about whatever the subject was. Ennoshita would laugh and cover his mouth to hide his face. Tanaka would keep making jokes as he pointed to his phone. They were flirting. Nishinoya deduced that they were definitely flirting. What made him think so hard was how he never knew till recently that Tanaka actually liked someone seriously other than the two managers for the team. He thought Tanaka would tell him, too.

Then Nishinoya thought that maybe it wasn't a relationship because Tanaka didn't tell him. Maybe they were just really close. Nishinoya wanted to believe that. The second he saw Tanaka put his hand at Ennoshita's waist, however, he knew that what he just thought was a lie.

He threw his hands up in the air and groaned loudly, frustrated and unhappy. Azumane wanted to get him to stop that since he was attracting more attention than necessary. Tsukishima just hissed a sigh and turned to walk away since his interest was no longer with him. The other two second years looked at each other, curious to know why they didn't think that Ennoshita was with Tanaka from the beginning.

Now it was extremely noticeable but no one knew what they were or what to call it. Was it a relationship? A friendship? What was it? That's what frustrated them so much.

Ennoshita leaned against the wall and watched the video as Tanaka pointed out all the things that were clear turn offs. He made fun of the guys gangbanging a redheaded girl and mocked the way they talked. Ennoshita couldn't help but laugh. An explicit video became something funny to watch, especially when Tanaka pointed out all the things he didn't like.

There was nothing special about the video, nothing interesting, nothing sexual enough for them to really want to take their clothes off.

Ennoshita was the one that changed the video because Tanaka was really going off and making him laugh too hard. Porn wasn't supposed to be funny but Tanaka was making him cry from laughing. He found a different video, hopefully something Tanaka wouldn't bash so hard for the tasteless kinky talk and less than heavy sexual acts.

"I found this one earlier." Ennoshita said as he turned the white phone sideways to show the video on full view.

The second Tanaka saw the two young women kissing, he got into it. "That's hot." he said, meaning it. Ennoshita elbowed him and he had to take back the statement.

Ennoshita fast forwarded to the part he actually wanted to show. One girl was on top of the other in the sixty-nine position and they were fingering each other till their climax. For days Ennoshita has been waiting for his turn but they had to wait for a day they could actually try it.

As much as they thought they could probably get away with more sexual activities at school, they didn't want to push their luck.

Tanaka was staring at the video, excited and yet again horny since the only thing he was thinking about was Ennoshita.

"I'm still coming over later, right?" Tanaka asked since they had plans for the evening. "I mean, I am super ready for this." Tanaka wanted to leave right then and there. 

"Why can't we just stay here?" Ennoshita asked.

"If you don't want me over, just tell me." Tanaka smiled. 

Ennoshita looked away quickly, feeling the heat on his cheeks. He had to admit that he was just a little nervous to have Tanaka over at his house. It would be the first time he's been over. The only reason they were going over this evening was because Ennoshita's parents were going to be gone for most of the night. Ennoshita wasn't sure if Tanaka planned to stay over. How was he going to deal with that? At the moment, his blush continued to glow bright red on his cheeks since he was getting himself more nervous than he needs to be. 

"I would obviously tell you if I didn't want you in my house, Ryuu." Ennoshita said but he looked further away, wanting to hide his blush.

"I know." Tanaka said. "I just like messing around with you because you blush a lot." he continued as he watched the video.

Ennoshita does blush a lot but that's only when he's around Tanaka.

"You know what's really going to be exciting?" Tanaka glanced at him. "You sitting on my face. That should be fun." he said easily.

Ennoshita was seconds away from complaining about Tanaka's straightforwardness but he just let it go. The only thing he could do was continue to blush since Tanaka laughed. He was doing it again, messing with Ennoshita to see his face go red. He was good at it, too. Ennoshita never got by one day without Tanaka messing around to make him blush.

Tanaka was tempted to just put his arms around Ennoshita and kiss him all over but he remembered where they were and that they couldn't do that. Ennoshita continued blushing as he watched the video. 

Ennoshita was the one who suggested actually doing sixty-nine. He might've had his turn to give Tanaka a blowjob, but that favor was going to be returned tonight. Ennoshita didn't want any surprises, and he actually didn't want something so fantastic to happen that he would be mind blown. He's seen that before and it freaks him out.

"Hey, Ryuu!" Nishinoya had walked right up to them.

Scaring Ennoshita like that had bad consequences. His fingers stiffened and he was just seconds away from releasing the phone from his grasp when Tanaka gripped his wrist tightly to stop him. Tanaka has seen his phone hit the floor enough times to develop fast reflexes to stop Ennoshita from dropping it.

Nishinoya watched as Tanaka took his phone from Ennoshita's fingers and slip it into his pocket without taking out the ear buds. The video was still playing but the two of them were the only ones that could hear it. They looked down at Nishinoya, only to find that he was watching them closely.

"Are you busy later?" Nishinoya finally looked at Tanaka only. 

The question was a test to see what was going on. Whatever Tanaka's answer was would give Nishinoya the information he needed to figure out what's going on.

"Yeah, I have study plans with Ennoshita later." Tanaka lied swiftly. 

That was all Nishinoya needed.

"That's fine. Maybe some other day then." Nishinoya turned away quickly and went back to Azumane who was waiting patiently for what Nishinoya thought. 

All of it was put together the second Nishinoya heard Tanaka's answer.

He walked right over to Azumane and paused for a moment. Then he said, "Tanaka doesn't study." It was like a fact for him. 

"Maybe this is a good thing." Azumane wanted to be reassuring. If Ennoshita and Tanaka were together, he just wanted to believe that it wasn't as terrible and shocking as everyone was making it seem. 

What bothered everyone was how they tried to keep it a secret but didn't try at the same time. It didn't need to be so confusing but somehow the two of them didn't care. Everyone else was left with trying to find answers to the solvable mystery.

Nishinoya just wanted to know.

"They're fucking and I know it." Nishinoya said and continued to walk away.

He was right and didn't need anymore confirmation than Tanaka's lie. 

Ennoshita pointed out the flaw in Tanaka's lie but all he could do was shrug about it. They've been together for a while so there was no point to trying so hard to hide it. Sure they haven't told anyone or declared a title for themselves, but they both knew it was something. Everyone knew it was _something_.

Right after practice, everyone got the chance to leave. Usually Tanaka and Ennoshita would leave last, waiting for everyone to clear the gym so they could do whatever they wanted but today they were leaving first. The second years were watching as the two of them walked down the street, talking, and sharing earbuds and listening to what they _thought_ was music. The first years joined them as well. And when the third years came by, they were equally concerned by what they saw.

The rest of the team wanted to crack the secret because it was surely something to know if Tanaka and Ennoshita were really together.

Most were worried about asserting their concerns and being wrong. What if Ennoshita and Tanaka were just friends? The only person that didn't speak was Nishinoya because he guessed the truth. He didn't want to tell anyone yet. One day those two will expose the truth by telling the rest of the team or getting caught.

Tanaka walked with Ennoshita to his house and they listened to the video with the two lesbians that were still going on. Tanaka kept his phone in his pocket but he could definitely guess what was happening. Ennoshita had to rely on Tanaka's explanation for details and visuals. When they got to Ennoshita's house, Tanaka was more concerned with looking around and touching stuff because he liked where Ennoshita lived.

The second Tanaka got to Ennoshita's room, he began poking around to find hidden things. Ennoshita didn't try to stop him since Tanaka wasn't a leaving a trail of mess behind him.

"Oh?" Tanaka pushed the pillows on Ennoshita's bed and smiled widely when he picked up a bottle of lube that was already opened. "I knew you were doing stuff on your own." He waved it around.

"Can you not?" Ennoshita wanted to reach for it but Tanaka teased him and made him blush.

"We should really try sexting one day." Tanaka suggested.

"No." Ennoshita was quick to shut down that suggestion. "You tend to screenshot everything and keep images so absolutely not." He said and snatched the bottle of lube from Tanaka's fingers.

Ennoshita has enough problems with the pictures Tanaka already has. It's hard to get Tanaka to get rid of them, especially the ones that are questionable. He didn't think sexting was a good idea considering how Tanaka enjoys keeping pictures of him.

Tanaka didn't mind Ennoshita's resistance. In fact, he found it to be cute. Ennoshita would blush although he tries to be stern. It doesn't work all the time but sometimes Tanaka listens.

Right now, however, Tanaka was actually extremely turned on.

So he lifted his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Ennoshita closed his mouth and stared hard at Tanaka's body. He always had this problem with Tanaka taking off his shirt and this was why, he couldn't stop staring. What Tanaka really wanted to do was undress Ennoshita but he had enough time to do that.

Did Ennoshita really want to do something right at this moment. His mind was screaming yes. His body was screaming hell yes.

Tanaka was the one that had to lead Ennoshita to his bed since he had gone vacant for a second. Tanaka put his hands at Ennoshita's waist, pushing down the black shorts he wore; Ennoshita moved his legs slowly to take them off and pulled down his underwear as well. This wasn't the embarrassing part since Tanaka has seen him without pants before.

The embarrassing part would have to be getting over his body.

The one good thing was that Tanaka would always take the lead when Ennoshita was nervous. He knew when to let Ennoshita go and when to take over. So Tanaka had no problem getting on Ennoshita's bed and pulling him over his body.

Now that Ennoshita was actually on top of Tanaka, he didn't think sixty-nine was a good idea. Tanaka was getting a better view than he was supposed to and Ennoshita was nervous.

"No tricks, Ryuu." Ennoshita said cautiously.

Tanaka laughed like he wasn't going to listen to that warning. He really wasn't though. Like usual, he planned to make Ennoshita see stars and that's what Ennoshita hated.

Only Ennoshita was hesitant. His fingers shook as he pushed down Tanaka's shorts to expose his cock. And Tanaka had his hands on Ennoshita's ass, squeezing harder than he should; after a while, he stopped being soft with Ennoshita.

Like usual, their routine remained consistent. A video played and they'd listen or watch. As preoccupied as they were, it's not like they weren't paying attention. That was their only way of doing this.

Ennoshita would have his head down, his mouth full of Tanaka's cock while he kept his hips in the air so Tanaka could tease him. Time and time again, Ennoshita found himself having to release the hold he had on Tanaka's cock just to breathe and try to not shake too much from being fingered in the position. It's nothing he hasn't gone through before.

But Tanaka had other things planned, at least, he wasn't going to get by just fingering Ennoshita. So he let his hands grip Ennoshita's ass hard before pulling his hips lower; Tanaka pressed his face to Ennoshita's skin, his mouth hovering over Ennoshita's hole, and he let his tongue lap on his skin slowly before letting his hands grip harder to spread Ennoshita wider. 

Ennoshita jolted and his hands grasped on to Tanaka's thighs when he felt the warm sensation licking over him. He thought Tanaka fingering him was okay, but it was definitely something different to feel his tongue. Ennoshita wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But his face burned bright red as he opened his mouth to release Tanaka's cock. He wanted to say something, he desperately wanted to say something but he was cut off by an unexpected moan when he tried to find his voice. Tanaka hadn't stopped for a second, and Ennoshita bore through the heat that made him want to push his hips back. 

This was definitely something new. Ennoshita should have expected this. Well, Tanaka thought he should have. Did Ennoshita really think that Tanaka wouldn't go for it especially when he was waving his ass in Tanaka's face?

Ennoshita could no longer focus. Even if he tried, he didn't last long. He breathed hard on Tanaka's skin as the heat surged through his body. His fingers went for the bed sheets, and grasped enough of it between his fingers. He wanted to hold himself up but it felt like he could just melt over Tanaka's body. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths but he was moaning louder than he usually does. What was even better for Tanaka was that Ennoshita wasn't trying to hold himself back. He moaned freely and loudly while his legs began to shake.

Tanaka had to hold him still just so he could do more with his tongue. He kissed Ennoshita's skin before letting his tongue push through his hole that was widening. Ennoshita was practically giving up. With the way Tanaka was holding on to him, Ennoshita couldn't go anywhere. All he could manage was straining his legs.

Ennoshita hadn't realized when Tanaka poured lube over his skin or began fingering him again. He didn't notice that Tanaka was moving out from underneath him and took hold of his hips. Ennoshita pressed his face into the bed sheets as Tanaka rose his hips higher. He didn't realize that Tanaka was behind him until feeling his cock press on him, rubbing between his skin. 

What he really wasn't much for was doggy style, but Tanaka loved it. 

Ennoshita felt more embarrassed than if they were doing it face to face. It was more like Tanaka could be wilder this way if he chose to be. Tanaka could grip his hair and ride him until he couldn't hold it. Although Ennoshita found it embarrassing, he couldn't say anything. Tanaka was going to take full advantage of the situation.

Before Tanaka could think about it, he pushed his cock inside Ennoshita and continued to grip at his skin, pulling Ennoshita's hip back while thrusting into him. 

It wasn't long before Ennoshita could feel Tanaka's hand in his hair, just like he thought would happen. Ennoshita didn't lift his head up when he noticed the light touch ruffling his hair. His fingers kept a tight hold on the white sheets and he kept his face pressed down to hide his moans and embarrassed face. He couldn't hide himself for long, however. Tanaka's fingers laced in Ennoshita's dark hair, bringing his head up so his voice could be heard; his other hand gripped at his waist, keeping him grinding on his skin.

Ennoshita's breathing became shallow. He was constantly being cut off by his moans. Now he was confused on whether he liked it or not. Tanaka, on the other hand, did enjoy this just as much as he enjoyed everything. What he would give to feel Ennoshita's body pressing against his while they moved together, what he would give just to get Ennoshita to call out his name, what he would give just to leave Ennoshita a complete mess.

When Ennoshita couldn't last much longer, he came, dripping cum on his bed sheets. Tanaka could keep going. He wanted to. His fingers remained in Ennoshita's hair but he didn't hold on as strong as he did before. His hips slowed as well. 

Tanaka began grinding against him until he thought he was close.

He thought of pulling out before cumming but he just couldn't seem to move away. His hands were holding on to Ennoshita's hips instead, and he kept his thrusts slow and deep while he found himself losing to that moment of bliss.

He stopped thrusting abruptly to cum, his hips shaking and his fingers trembling. He let out a heavy breath before lolling his head back and letting his moan drag on. Ennoshita bit down on his bottom lip when he felt Tanaka's cum spill inside him.

Both gasped heavily while they came down from their quick high. Tanaka's arm moved around Ennoshita's waist, bringing him down on the bed and falling on top of him. He didn't try to move away. He kept himself over Ennoshita, his face pressing into his hair. 

"Ryuu..." Ennoshita mumbled quietly, "we weren't supposed to have sex." he said.

"Oh well." Tanaka didn't care. He was so tired that he could lay on Ennoshita for the rest of the evening and probably fall asleep. "I think I can just stay like this." he muttered and snuggled up closer to Ennoshita.

The almost silence was bothering Ennoshita. There was a video still playing on his phone that was laying on a pillow. Tanaka, however, didn't have a burst of energy like he usually does. 

"You're so warm." Tanaka murmured before moving his other arm under Ennoshita to hold on to him. "Let's stay here." he said, already planning to sleep where he was. 

"Ryuu, no." Ennoshita began shifting under Tanaka's weight but couldn't move. "Tanaka, no!" He couldn't get Tanaka off of him. 

"Just give me five minutes." Tanaka said, drifting off.

Ennoshita knew he wouldn't let go within five minutes. In fact, it would be the entire evening before Tanaka felt like letting go. And as much as Ennoshita wanted to get Tanaka off him, he remained quiet and closed his eyes to the feeling of Tanaka's heat surrounding him.

Five minutes had passed but neither of them moved away. 

Those five minutes turned to a few hours and they still stayed together, quietly sleeping.


	5. Best Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Ennoshita's experimental relationship continues. As time passes, they still rely on videos for new ideas for what they should do. However, as they continue to draw closer to each other, they realize how deep they are into their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to add plot, it just sort of happened.

Ennoshita and Tanaka stayed in an empty classroom after school ended. Ennoshita was set to finish his homework he couldn't do during his free period because of Tanaka but it's not like he could do it now. Tanaka was being a major distraction but Ennoshita could never say he didn't enjoy being with him.

Both had most of their uniform undone. Their black gakuran laid on the floor with their bags. Ennoshita had his pants and underwear on the floor, something that clearly was not his choice.

Ennoshita sat on Tanaka's lap, twirling a pencil and trying to concentrate but it was barely working when Tanaka would sometimes move his hips. Between Ennoshita's thighs was Tanaka's cock, and it was being pressed firmly by Ennoshita's skin. There was a video playing on Ennoshita's phone that was laying on his desk but he was too focused on trying to finish his homework.

There were papers spread out and notebooks laying on the desk. A few pens and erasers were scattered as well. Then there was his phone that was playing a video of a couple performing intercrural sex.

That's where they got the idea.

Both of them were busy however.

While Ennoshita tried to finish his homework, Tanaka typed on his phone, responding to messages that kept popping up. Ennoshita would be able to hear the text tone every time Tanaka got a message. Tanaka rested his arms on Ennoshita's back and continued to type up his replies. Ennoshita would sometimes squeeze his thighs and Tanaka would moan but he didn't take his eyes off his phone.

The sexual activity was extremely casual even if they didn't mean it to be.

"Who are you texting?" Ennoshita asked when he heard the text tone go off multiple times in just a few seconds.

"Nishinoya." Tanaka said and typed. "They're starting practice." He continued.

The two of them were always late to practice. They would get in trouble too. Some days they would go unnoticed but other days, Daichi would be waiting to hear what excuse they had this time.

"Want me to stop?" Ennoshita looked up and began grinding his hips back on Tanaka's lap, shifting his thighs so he could rub Tanaka's cock between his skin.

"Oh, please, do _not_ go anywhere." Tanaka was serious.

"I still have homework to finish." Ennoshita twirled his pencil around his fingers as he looked down again.

He was almost done but he wanted to stay with Tanaka instead. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself squeezing Tanaka's cock between his thighs. He put his pencil down on his desk and sighed quietly before putting his head down as well. He continued to rub his thighs slowly together and could feel Tanaka's hips shift under him.

"Shit..." Tanaka moaned and closed his eyes. He rested his arms on Ennoshita's back again and took a few seconds to breathe. "I can't even think." He said while Ennoshita pressed his thighs harder to feel Tanaka's cock twitch over and over again.

Ennoshita couldn't think either. He was about to cum as well and he hasn't even been touched. Sure, earlier they had their fun together as well, but Tanaka has yet to put his hands on him and Ennoshita felt like he could just burst. Feeling Tanaka's cock between his thighs made Ennoshita rub his skin more; he liked feeling the throbbing against his skin. And he could feel Tanaka's cum oozing from his cock and dripping on to his skin as well.

The text tone went off again and Ennoshita stopped moving so Tanaka could reply. He picked his head up and looked down at his papers only to let his eyes wander to his phone that was playing the explicit video. The couple in the video were standing against the wall, and the young man was thrusting quickly between her thighs. She kept her legs closed just so the friction would feel good for her partner. Ennoshita closed his eyes for a second before pressing his thighs together again, feeling Tanaka jolt and let his arms rest on his back like before.

He was aching for more. It was a matter of if they could do it again. Today, they've been restless. They would always disappear just to do something together. It's been almost two hours since their last activity. It was odd to be away from each other so they would skip class to do something in secret. This was just another thing. Intercrural wasn't enough but Ennoshita continued to move his thighs together while he glanced down at his papers.

While he listened to the video and Tanaka's low moans, he tried quickly to finish his homework. The papers were shuffled everywhere and his usually neat handwriting was sloppier just because his fingers were shaking.

When he was done with what was left he leaned back on Tanaka. His legs stayed pressed together and when Tanaka moved his arms around his body, Ennoshita let his arms move over his. Tanaka still held his phone, texting quickly despite Ennoshita on his lap grinding and rubbing his skin together firmly to press on his cock.

"Aren't you busy, Ryuu?" Ennoshita asked since he was sitting on his lap trying to get something done.

Tanaka was confused enough. Anymore teasing and he would go blank. He was trying to respond to Nishinoya's text messages but he would blank out when he felt Ennoshita's thighs rubbing on his cock. He had to close his eyes for a second and take a heavy breath before resuming.

"Tsukishima's talking shit about me." Tanaka said as he tried to respond to the message. "I think I might have to fight him." he said.

"Don't fight anyone." Ennoshita warned.

"Chikara, this is a man's honor he's messing with. I just want to throw his glasses at a wall." He said, not as furious as he usually gets. He was only half paying attention.

"I thought you were horny." Ennoshita said quietly, wondering if he lost Tanaka's attention.

Tanaka was quick to respond, dropping his phone on his bag on the floor and keeping his arms around Ennoshita's body. He clearly heard the tone of voice Ennoshita had when he spoke and he didn't want Ennoshita to feel like he really wasn't paying attention. Now that his phone wasn't distracting him, he could focus on Ennoshita.

For them, this shouldn't last much longer. They've been tired all day but they spared enough time just to try intercrural. They might have to do it again some other day since they were busy for most of the fun.

Tanaka was already close but he tried to last longer although Ennoshita was really good at making him want to cum. He did his best to keep still so Ennoshita could move on him. When Tanaka felt Ennoshita's thighs squeeze harder, he moaned out loud and his hips pushed up to feel more.

Ennoshita knew he was so close but he wasn't finished yet.

Ennoshita licked his thumb before pressing down on the tip of Tanaka's cock, rubbing while pressing on him.

"Holy fu-" Tanaka got cut off by his moan. "I didn't think intercrural could...be so fun." Tanaka said as his arms tightened around Ennoshita.

Ennoshita got his knew knowledge from the videos he's been watching. He has to admit that intercrural was one of his favorites now, right next to deep-throating Tanaka's cock. He was proud that he could make Tanaka whimper. That's another thing he could add to the list of things they should constantly do.

He kept rubbing his thumb on Tanaka's cock, feeling his cum spill over to his thighs.

"Harder..." Tanaka moaned and Ennoshita gave in, letting his thighs press together harder while Tanaka's cock throbbed. His arms were locked around Ennoshita's body, and he tried to move his hips but only found himself shaking while Ennoshita continued to rub his thighs together.

Ennoshita just about smiled as he listened to Tanaka moan out and breathe on his neck. He could feel Tanaka shake, even at his fingers where they stayed lock so he could keep his arms around him.

Tanaka was more than happy to release, feeling the heat spread out through his entire body before fading away. More of his white fluid spilled on to Ennoshita's thighs and his fingers. As much as Ennoshita wanted to keep still to give Tanaka time to recuperate, he found himself grinding his hips and still rubbing his thighs just to get Tanaka to continue whimpering.

Tanaka tensed up when Ennoshita squeezed too hard again. "Oh my God, stop." He said urgently, just begging for Ennoshita to stop. He was worried something else might happen.

Ennoshita laughed quietly and opened his legs to release Tanaka's cock that was actually still throbbing. Tanaka was too sensitive to let this continue.

"I like this. Let's do it again." Ennoshita said before lifting himself off Tanaka's lap.

"I think you were about to squeeze my soul out." He breathed out and slouched in his chair, just wanting to rest for a bit.

"Was it that serious?" Ennoshita asked as he picked up his clothes on the floor.

"I saw the entire galaxy." Tanaka said.

It was _that_ serious.

"But never mind that." Tanaka said and put his hands at Ennoshita's waist before he could put his underwear back on. "It's your turn." He said.

"How about we wait till after practice?" Ennoshita suggested.

"Are you going to be okay like that for hours?" Tanaka gestured to the body part that obviously showed that Ennoshita was horny as well.

"It's good to practice resistance." Ennoshita said and smiled. He put his underwear on and went for his pants. "Also, we won't make it in time if we stay." He added since they both had to leave.

"Right after practice, I'm whisking you off your feet." Tanaka said and got up to fix his clothes.

Now they both had something to look forward to after practice. Ennoshita wasn't sure if he could last till then but if he could last most of practice then he would be fine. He still had enough energy as well, more than Tanaka had at the moment. If he couldn't take the pressure, he'd just make up some excuse to run off to the bathroom and try to relieve himself. 

They cleaned up the mess they made in the empty classroom and put their stuff together. They fixed the desks and chairs they messed up on their way over to where they were and they made sure everything looked the same as when they got there. Quickly they changed clothes with the idea that they were going to make to practice without any severe consequences.

However, they got sidetracked before they even stepped out of the classroom. Already they felt like doing something again despite having the motivation to make it to practice earlier. They just stopped to kiss while leaning against the wall. It was another sudden urge that washed over them deeply and now they couldn't separate.

That would happen from time to time, especially when they had to be somewhere.

What made them stop was the text tone from Tanaka's phone, the same short ding sound when Nishinoya texted him. Ennoshita pulled away first, sighing and glancing away before saying something about it. Tanaka hadn't moved far when he pulled his phone from his pocket to read the text message.

"I think Tsukishima really wants me to fight him." Tanaka said, his hand clenching around his phone.

"What did Nishinoya say?"

"Tsukishima called me bald." Tanaka looked up to stare at Ennoshita.

"But, Ryuu..." Ennoshita said slowly, lifting his hand to pat Tanaka on his shaved head.

"He's saying it as an insult." Tanaka was prepared to go fight Tsukishima and Ennoshita was the only one that could stop him.

Ennoshita had to hold on to Tanaka's arm just so he wouldn't start running away and going off to fight; it wasn't long before Tanaka got Ennoshita to remove his hand from his wrist and instead held his hand. Ennoshita blushed the entire way to practice since this was the first time they've actually held hands while walking somewhere. Tanaka didn't seem to mind too much but he had to admit that everything seemed okay for him when he held Ennoshita's hand.

They didn't talk, well Ennoshita was too embarrassed to talk so Tanaka carried on a conversation and Ennoshita would nod or shake his head in response, keeping his lips tightly together and hiding his blush with his other hand. The walk to practice seemed even longer just because they were together holding hands.

Once they got to the gym they separated. It was more out of habit than anything else. Usually, they try to not get too close and sometimes it works out but other times they end up standing together again because they just can't resist.

Ennoshita could hear Nishinoya and Hinata yelling as Tanaka walked in. They were excited to see him. But Tanaka put his attention on the tall blond that had enough words to say about him behind his back. Ennoshita didn't have the kind of patience to pull Tanaka back from doing something he shouldn't, plus he wouldn't make it on time; Tanaka was already making that scary face he does and now it would be someone else's problem to take care of.

Ennoshita walked across the court when he saw Coach Ukai look at him. He wasn't sure if he was going to get scolded yet again or if it was something that didn't need much attention. Daichi had been more than enough when it came to telling Tanaka and Ennoshita how it is but Coach Ukai never really mentioned anything.

Did he care about the mystery going on? Not really since he knew the answer clearly.

Ennoshita stood in front of him quietly, just waiting for whatever punishment he would get for being late again. Laps doesn't sound too bad. Ennoshita didn't mind running.

"I would yell, but I can't since you've been holding up the second year's and first year's weight during practice." Ukai said.

Ennoshita didn't know what to say.

"I actually feel better knowing you're going to be captain next year." Ukai said plainly, not making it seem like a big deal.

Ennoshita was still struck. He wasn't sure if this was a trick. Someone was actually noticing him. He desperately had to tell Tanaka about this because Tanaka would be able to emote this better than Ennoshita.

"But you have got to show up to practice on time and-"

Before he could continue lecturing Ennoshita, Ukai looked over to someone running their way and standing next to Ennoshita abruptly to bow politely. Ukai wasn't surprised.

"Sorry for being late again!" Tanaka apologized like he always did during the beginning of practice.

Yet, he would constantly show up late with Ennoshita anyway.

"Really? Are you?" Ukai asked quickly because it would be the same routine over and over again. He didn't believe that Tanaka was sorry enough to stop doing it.

Tanaka laughed nervously as he stood up straight. Was he really sorry? He wanted to be but he would never apologize for spending time with Ennoshita even if it meant being late to practice. If he did have a better grasp on time, he wouldn't constantly be late. It was always a struggle considering everything that Ennoshita and Tanaka do when they aren't here. 

Ukai already knew they were together. He remembered when he was a raging hormonal teen that skipped practice to do wild things that would shame his parents. But he just thought Tanaka and Ennoshita were together and was satisfied with his answer.

They were always together, so Ukai thought to see what would happen if he put them together in practice matches; the results he got was the answer he needed to know if Ennoshita and Tanaka were really together in whatever kind of relationship. Now he wasn't afraid for the next year since he knows that Ennoshita would definitely cover for the team. And Tanaka, well, Tanaka will always be Tanaka.

After practice, while everyone was cleaning up and doing what they were supposed to do before leaving, Ennoshita and Tanaka disappeared like usual. At first no one seemed to notice since it always happened but only ten minutes had passed before the rest of the team began talking about the other two. They've decided as a group to call them a couple. They also decided, _as a group_ , to not say that they're calling Tanaka and Ennoshita a couple in front of them. And as an extreme precaution, they decided, _as a group_ , to claim ignorance to the fact that they all knew Ennoshita and Tanaka were together.

Everyone except Tsukishima.

He was tired of walking to school to see them holding on to each other. He was tired of leaving class for just a moment to see them skipping and kissing somewhere down the hall. He was tired of knowing that Tanaka and Ennoshita were together but would pretend like they weren't during practice.

Everyone knows so what's the point of hiding it?

It was more so that Tanaka and Ennoshita didn't know that the others knew. Also, it really wasn't their focus to try and keep it a secret. At this point, they didn't care if anyone knew. But they didn't think they had to say anything. It's been months so the habit has built up.

They hid in the storage room closet, sitting near each other and listening to a video they took little to no time picking to watch. They kept the lights off and stayed behind old boxes and stacked up equipment so if someone were to come in, they wouldn't see them.

"So..." Tanaka started quietly. "When you become captain, can I be your ace... or no?" He asked.

Ennoshita laughed quietly, "Is that up to me?" He covered his mouth while he continued to laugh.

"If it was, what would you say?" Tanaka asked.

"I'd let you be my ace." Ennoshita said kindly and leaned his head on to Tanaka's shoulder; Ennoshita's dark hair rubbed on Tanaka's skin but Tanaka didn't flinch at the ticklish feeling. "But you can't threaten other teams." Ennoshita added although he knew Tanaka wouldn't give in to that.

"That's the best part about me." Tanaka laughed. "You have to want the entire package."

They've already gotten this far together. Ennoshita thought he already accepted Tanaka for what he was. He didn't mind when Tanaka got loud or tried to fight anyone. He knew Tanaka had a caring side too, it just depended on when he wanted to let it out.

They knew a lot about each other now. All the sex wasn't bothersome. Even watching explicit videos together wasn't bothersome. They were already comfortable with each other since the beginning and now it was easier.

"I'll take the entire package." Ennoshita said quietly.

He didn't mind. 

"I'm pretty sure that was just a metaphor for me asking you out and you saying yes." Tanaka said after a bit of silence, pointing out what just happened between them.

Ennoshita's heart actually began to beat harder in his chest. When Tanaka said that, it just led to releasing all the anxiety in Ennoshita's body. He knew what Tanaka meant, yet he answered so easily. Now that Tanaka was referring to it like being asked out, Ennoshita was about to blow a fuse. His face burned red and his hands clenched by his side on the floor. He said yes to the metaphorical question so easily. 

He needed to draw away attention from his embarrassment since he knew that Tanaka was waiting for him to say something. "What happened to you whisking me off my feet?" Ennoshita asked, suddenly remembering so he could change the subject.

Tanaka also remembered that he told Ennoshita that he would return the favor for earlier. There were a number of things they could do together but he had to think about what they could do. They were hiding in a storage closet, and it's not like every team member already left. There was a chance that someone could easily come in here, so Tanaka and Ennoshita really couldn't be flashy. 

"Okay, I'll take care of you." Tanaka said when he gave in to the idea of just giving Ennoshita the orgasm of his life.

Ennoshita wasn't sure if he was grateful or a little worried that Tanaka was so ready; it was more the tone of his voice that gave him away. Ennoshita was staring at Tanaka, wondering if Tanaka would take it too far. Sometimes it's a good thing. But Ennoshita does not like having his mind blown. Tanaka took out the ear bud in his ear and moved his hand so he could put it in Ennoshita's other ear.

"Ryuu, no." Ennoshita said as a warning but Tanaka laughed, not taking the warning seriously.

Tanaka didn't want any distractions.

He pushed Ennoshita back down softly to the floor and began pulling off his shorts. He took off Ennoshita's underwear as well and tossed it behind him so he could get to the point. They would have to be quick so they could just leave before anyone shows up.

Ennoshita stopped protesting against Tanaka's boldness. Whatever Tanaka wanted to do, Ennoshita would let him do it. 

Tanaka licked his fingers before moving his hand down between Ennoshita's legs. Considering how they've done so much in just one day, Tanaka wasn't aiming to be especially careful. It was easy to get his fingers inside Ennoshita but he didn't want to stop there. He laid down on the floor and his mouth hovered over Ennoshita's twitching cock.

While Tanaka sucked him off, he let his fingers move up inside Ennoshita, rubbing and thrusting slowly and feeling Ennoshita's hips move with him.

Like always, Ennoshita keeps his voice as quiet as he can. If he gets too loud, he covers his mouth, and right at the moment that's what he was doing. He had been holding down the heat feeling for hours and finally it was too much to handle. Ennoshita kept his fingers tightly clasped over his mouth while Tanaka took him deeper in his mouth and let his fingers roam inside him.

Tanaka could hear Ennoshita's voice despite knowing that Ennoshita had his hand clasping over his mouth. That would never be enough. Honestly, Tanaka really liked Ennoshita's voice and if they weren't hiding in the storage closet, he'd do his best to make Ennoshita moan out louder. 

The noise in Ennoshita's ears was what made his heart beat faster. His legs strained, his thighs shook, his body arched. When he tried to focus, he didn't last long. The moans in his ears didn't stop yet he could hear his own voice he tried so desperately to keep down. And Tanaka kept fingering him and sucking him off. Ennoshita's hips rose into his mouth before he thought of trying to be still.

His legs moved in, his thighs pressing against Tanaka while he opened his mouth wider to take in more of Ennoshita's cock. He didn't think to keep Ennoshita down since he didn't mind all the shaking and twitching. Ennoshita's other hand moved to Tanaka's head, almost wanting to push him down further but he kept his hand from adding force.

Ennoshita's whimpers continued while he writhed on the floor. His body drowned in the heat. He could feel Tanaka's fingers reaching places that were making him see stars. Then there was the way Tanaka moved his tongue over Ennoshita's skin, that was enough for him to gasp for air and moan out weakly.

Ennoshita never really liked being mind blown since it did leave him a mess.

Right before Ennoshita could cum, Tanaka pulled himself away enough for Ennoshita's cock to fall out of his mouth. Ennoshita was tempted to curl up, and almost did, but Tanaka's hand pressed down on his thigh; Tanaka continued to finger him through the orgasm. Cum spilled from Ennoshita's cock and also shot up and landed on his skin where his shirt didn't cover. Tanaka's fingers began to slow when he heard Ennoshita gasp harder for air.

And finally when Ennoshita could focus again, Tanaka moved up closer to let his tongue trail on Ennoshita's skin, licking the cum on his stomach.

"Oh...my God." Ennoshita took a deep breath while he felt Tanaka's mouth kissing his skin. "I feel so embarrassed." Ennoshita admitted, slightly ashamed of his shaking and how hard it was for him to speak.

"How long have we been doing this?"

"That's not the point." Ennoshita said quickly. Tanaka only laughed because he knew he was the reason why Ennoshita felt so embarrassed.

"Next time, I'll try to be a little gentler." Tanaka said but he wasn't going to hold up to it. He mostly likes hearing Ennoshita's voice and that happens only when he does put pressure on him.

Ennoshita covered his face, feeling the burning heat under his skin. Tanaka does make this hard on him. Even now his heart was beating too hard just listening to Tanaka laugh at him. That happens. Tanaka never really means to embarrass him but then there are times he wants to see Ennoshita blush. He could tell Ennoshita a number of things, like how much he likes seeing Ennoshita blush, or how cute Ennoshita is, or how much he likes Ennoshita. But he didn't have to say all that because he was sure Ennoshita knew what he was thinking. 

He did get a metaphorical yes to his metaphorical question.

For now that was enough for both of them.


	6. Greatest Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without having a video to listen to or have playing, Tanaka decides to make Ennoshita feel like he's going through his first time again and ends up feeling the same way. After that special time together, they find that there's no need to keep whatever their relationship is a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Ennoshita and Tanaka spent an entire day together. Because of the rain, they decided to stay inside. Ennoshita's parents were gone for the day so they had the place to themselves.

They didn't leave from Ennoshita's room; they sat on his bed, their legs tangled, and their arms locked around each other. For a while, they kissed, not doing any more than that. They could only focus on each other.

This was the first night they didn't have to listen to an explicit video or have it playing on their phones.

Tanaka was the first to move, lifting his hands to Ennoshita's face, his palms resting on his cheeks. He pulled Ennoshita forward to him slightly, keeping his head up so he could kiss him harder. Ennoshita did his best to keep up but Tanaka was easily taking his breath away.

It was hard to focus, especially with the way Ennoshita was feeling. He was lightheaded and hot. He thought his lips had gone numb. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. Every kiss Tanaka left on him, every breath he took, every touch, everything left him unfocused.

His fingers knotted Tanaka's shirt, pulling every time he felt Tanaka's tongue on his lips.

Ennoshita tried to find a time where he could speak, to tell Tanaka that he just needed to breathe for a second but he didn't find it easily.

Between kisses, he found himself gasping for air but struggling to find his voice. It did take him some time.

"Ryuu..." he murmured against Tanaka's lips as he kissed him. "...M-my head." He complained.

Tanaka didn't say anything as he moved to kiss Ennoshita's skin. His lips pressed on Ennoshita's cheek, and trailed down to his neck; he unbuttoned Ennoshita's shirt so he could kiss lower.

Ennoshita didn't know why Tanaka was doing this, why he was kissing him like this, or what he should do. The feeling was overwhelming. Being touched everywhere made Ennoshita's blaze with heat. And to be feeling the overwhelming heat for as long as he has was more than enough to experience the dizziness.

Yet he couldn't find a reason to tear himself away from Tanaka. He liked the kisses and the touching, the only thing was that he thought it was all too much.

Tanaka was careful. His fingers trailed down Ennoshita's chest as he kissed his neck, leaving marks on his skin. Ennoshita was leaning closer to him and was holding on to him just so he wouldn't fall over in bed. When Ennoshita opened his eyes, he could see the room spinning. His breathing continued to be shallow and he tried to fill his lungs with air but the more Tanaka touched him, the harder it was for him to take back control of his body.

They were alone to do whatever they wanted and Tanaka was taking that opportunity. Plus there were no other distractions, the first time ever. Ennoshita noticed the difference but he couldn't describe it.

It made him nervous but he wanted to keep going. 

"Are you nervous?" Tanaka asked when he could feel Ennoshita's breathing pick up again.

"N-no-" Ennoshita stammered for words, "-why would I be... nervous?" He wanted to cover his mouth but he was worried that Tanaka would try to stop him.

Tanaka laughed quietly and pushed Ennoshita down on to his bed. "You're acting like it's your first time again." Tanaka noticed and it made him laugh.

"Well..." Ennoshita looked around. "You're...I-um-" Ennoshita was actually nervous.

Tanaka hovered over Ennoshita's body after taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Ennoshita was blushing, and Tanaka staring so much was honestly not helping. Ennoshita did his best to avoid the eye contact but it wasn't long before he was looking into Tanaka's eyes and feeling embarrassed all over again.

"...you don't have to stare." Ennoshita murmured and looked away.

"Can't help it." Was Tanaka's only response.

There was one thing he wanted to try, something he saw in a video a few days back. He wasn't sure how Ennoshita would feel about it so he didn't show him.

Ennoshita did feel like it was his first time all over again but it was different, like Ennoshita was really going to do something special. Ennoshita didn't move much as Tanaka brought himself closer to him, kissing his neck like he did before, leaving more marks on his skin.

"Are w-we...are you, uh...um-" Ennoshita could barely speak. He could feel Tanaka's hand groping him at the front of his pants and he swallowed the lump in his throat so he could speak. "Are we going to..." still he couldn't ask.

"We're not virgins, Chikara." Tanaka pointed out.

"I know, I'm just-"

"Nervous." Tanaka finished for him, already understanding.

That was the point of this. If Tanaka wasn't making Ennoshita feel nervous, then he wasn't doing this right. They've done plenty before, sex is always a casual thing between them but tonight was much different. Ennoshita wasn't up for all the trembling and loss of breath. He couldn't handle it. It was unfair that Tanaka wasn't nervous. Ennoshita didn't want to be the only person who thought there was something different.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Tanaka asked, reaching for the bottle of lube under the other pillow. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said and sat back, pulling off Ennoshita's pants and tossing it to the floor.

"It's not that, it's just..." Ennoshita looked away again since he didn't know how to word it.

Sometimes, he doesn't get nervous. Sometimes, his heart doesn't beat so hard he can hear it in his ears. Sometimes, he doesn't shake when looking Tanaka in the eyes. He just thought this night wasn't the night for him.

But that was to cover up the idea that tonight was going to mean something more than just casual sex.

This part wasn't the worst of it. Ennoshita has gone through the whole foreplay part of the experience. Yet, he breathed hard and clenched his fingers as if it really was his first time. He stared up at the ceiling and could finally only focus on one thing, Tanaka's fingers moving inside him with the cold lube on his skin. Ennoshita pushed his hair back from his face and bit his lip to keep in his voice.

Tanaka kept his eyes in Ennoshita, watching him breathe, watching him chew on his lip, watching how his eyes fluttered. He couldn't take his eyes off him. And for some reason, he could finally feel the nervousness that Ennoshita experienced.

Tanaka didn't try to make Ennoshita cum just yet. When he thought Ennoshita was close, he pulled his fingers out of him and gripped the back of his thighs to push his legs up. He didn't waste another second when he pushed his cock inside him. Ennoshita has gone through this enough that his nervousness began to settle.

Ennoshita opened his mouth to speak, having the sudden urge to say something but he closed his mouth quickly when he realized what he wanted to say.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Although his heart was beating completely out of rhythm, he did his best to stay calm. He could feel Tanaka take his hands, letting his fingers intertwine with his. He could also feel Tanaka's body as he came closer; Tanaka let his face press to Ennoshita's neck, his nose brushing against his skin before he let his lips touch down on him as well.

"Does it hurt?" Tanaka asked, kissing his collarbone.

"N-no, I'm okay." Ennoshita said and his fingers tightened in Tanaka's hand.

Tanaka was slow to move, bringing his hips in to push his cock further inside Ennoshita before pulling out and doing the slow rhythm over and over again. Ennoshita chewed on the inside of his lip but didn't think to hold back his moans. That was the first time he thought it was okay to not be quiet.

For them, this was a different experience. They've definitely had sex before, but not like this. Ennoshita knew it very well, and Tanaka did this on purpose. He may be always careful with Ennoshita but this was different. He could easily make Ennoshita's heart flutter with just one glance. It truly was as if it was their first time.

Ennoshita's moans carried throughout his room. He could hear Tanaka's moans in his ear and it made his heart skip beats.

Tanaka lifted himself up higher, placing his lips over Ennoshita's while he moved his hips. He could feel Ennoshita's heavy breath on his skin but kissed him anyway, letting his tongue roam his mouth before gasping as well. Ennoshita didn't last long; his body was already arching off the bed and his fingers tensed in Tanaka's hands. He had to pull away to breathe but his moans also escaped him as well. Tanaka hadn't stopped moving to give Ennoshita time to breathe, he just listened to how Ennoshita struggled and how he moaned out because of how he felt. 

Tanaka's thrusts had a slow pace but he moved deep inside Ennoshita, being surrounded by heat and feeling him squeeze his cock when he pushed too hard. That was the feeling Tanaka liked most. He could feel Ennoshita's thighs shaking against him, his fingers were grabbing harder on his hands, and his voice trembled just when he found those right places.

Ennoshita closed his eyes and let himself feel Tanaka's body over him. He stopped biting the inside of his lip and breathed heavily through his mouth. His body shuddered under Tanaka, arching and slightly writhing. But Tanaka kept a tight grip on Ennoshita's hands so he couldn't move too far away.

This was closer than they've ever been. Both found themselves wanting to latch on closer to each other and not let go.

Ennoshita was moaning louder than he was used to and he could hear his own voice. And as embarrassed as he was, he didn't mind it because he could hear Tanaka as well since he was so close. Tanaka didn't think to move away, he kept his forehead pressed to Ennoshita's and breathed with him, a moan slipping out from between his lips now and then.

Before he knew it, Tanaka was close to cumming. His rhythm became sloppier and he could feel how Ennoshita's body tensed under him. Tanaka was biting his lip, trying to hold on as long as Ennoshita was trying to since neither of them wanted to stop. It was difficult especially with how good Tanaka felt. His body was drowning in the heat, just like Ennoshita. He wasn't going to last much longer this way.

Ennoshita's legs wrapped around Tanaka's waist when he felt him thrust too deep, yet Ennoshita wanted Tanaka to stay like that just because it felt amazing. When his eyes fluttered open, he could see the stars that were always there when he got lightheaded. Around his blurry vision, he could see Tanaka's face as well, the feint blush on his cheek, the sweat on his skin, the way he looked. Everything.

It was so overwhelming for Ennoshita and it was the first time he wanted to feel like that. He guessed that feeling mind blown wasn't so bad after all.

His orgasm was quick, spreading through his entire body and making him tense while Tanaka continue to thrust inside him with his irregular rhythm. Ennoshita closed his eyes again tightly and for a second stopped breathing while he came. His fingers were clenching down over Tanaka's hands, holding on to him as hard as he could.

Tanaka got his turn as well. When his hips stopped moving, he came inside Ennoshita. He let out a heavy breath while he experienced his intense high right after Ennoshita; his hands were holding on just as tightly, and he began to shake just as much as Ennoshita. It was a lot for him to handle as well.

That was supposed to happen.

Both continued to shake, even when they had enough time to calm down. Ennoshita finally let go of Tanaka's hands but let his arms wrap around his body, feeling the intense warmth of Tanaka's skin.

He had absolutely no words for what just happened. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. The idea made him blush from embarrassment.

And here he could feel Tanaka laughing and breathing while he kept his face to his neck. Ennoshita wasn't sure what was funny but his nervousness returned and it made him anxious.

"...you're amazing." Tanaka finally said when he gathered enough breath to speak.

Ennoshita still had no words. But he thought Tanaka's was reassuring. So his arms held on tighter to Tanaka.

They remained quiet for the entire night.

Tanaka kept his secret about what he did and how he learned to do what he did. He figured it would be okay to tell Ennoshita what actually happened in a couple days so he wasn't worried.

The next afternoon was quiet. The clouds had cleared and the sun finally showed itself. Practice for the Karasuno volleyball club was still going on and it was a perfect day to play volleyball like it is everyday.

Daichi was the first to see Tanaka and Ennoshita walk in together. And for the first time, they were actually on time. It's been weeks since the last time they showed up before anything had started. Even some of the other members weren't here yet.

What was really shocking was to see them holding hands.

Everyone knew they were together but this was the slip up they were waiting for. Now they caught the two of them holding hands on their way into the gym. After a few seconds had passed, others noticed that it wasn't a slip up. Tanaka and Ennoshita weren't moving away from each other.

Sugawara glanced at Daichi quickly when he saw Tanaka and Ennoshita holding hands. His eyes widened and he gestured to the two that had just strolled in. Sugawara wanted Daichi to say something, anything because the others were staring in shock.

But Daichi was just as much at a loss for words as anyone else.

If Tsukishima were here, he'd be telling everyone how he was right and how he knew they've been together since the beginning.

"It's about time!" Nishinoya's voice came from behind them. There was a large smile on his face as he made his way over to Tanaka and Ennoshita.

He was honestly waiting for this moment as much as anyone else could. He wasn't sure if he was making things awkward since he knew his best friend was in a relationship despite not being told that. He could have guessed. But Nishinoya could finally breath out in relief since Tanaka and Ennoshita showed up to practice holding hands like it was nothing. 

Ennoshita wanted to claim ignorance to the fact that he knew Nishinoya was aware. "What-"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you two to expose yourselves?" He asked loudly, placing his hands on his hips.

Ennoshita looked at Tanaka quickly, waiting him to say something.

Tanaka took a deep breath, just about to yell his declaration of his feelings for Ennoshita when he got caught off. "No." Ennoshita was quick to stop him from getting one word out.

"Oh come on-"

"Ryuu, no!" Ennoshita was serious about Tanaka not yelling about it.

It wasn't enough to stop Tanaka. He was proud to holler that he was going out with Ennoshita as if they just got together. It was like he was telling the world for everyone to hear.


End file.
